Wrong Place-Right Time: an R5fanfic
by sparkleshinesparkle
Summary: This story will be about Hope, a girl who accidently meets R5 and becomes their backup singer for the evening-and then their friend. Also introducing Kira, a HUGE fan of R5 and an even HUGER fan of Rocky Lynch! When she meets Hope, her life gets turned upsidedown. Then there's Elizabeth, one of Hope's besties and Riker's biggest fan. Will she meet her dream guy?
1. MIXUP!

**Part 1**

The bass and the screaming fans fill my ears. Cellphones glow throughout the stadium, mine among the sea of light. A stage in the center of all the chaos, where the music blares from. The excitement of being at my very first concert overwhelms me; to the point that my arms are shaking. The music is awesome... and loud-I can feel it inside of me. Music does that to me, that's why I love it so much. I may not be even close to the front- but I'm really just glad to be here.

The band I came here, tonight, to see is called R5; a family group with a friend-four boys and one girl. All of their names start with an R-hence the name R5. As the band starts into my favorite song, "Loud, I feel a presence behind me. I'm about to turn around, but am suddenly, rudely shoved aside.

"What a loser. Like SHE even belongs here-I mean... Back-row seats; must be another wanna-be!" The girl sneers at me, as her other rude friends walk away laughing in high-pitched voices.

I gulp, and check my outfit to see if anything is wrong. I'm wearing a knee-length, rainbow, swirling colored, spring dress with a jean jacket buttoned up and ballet flats. I see her and her friends glancing back at me, and I duck my head blushing. Even though I love this song-I decide to get out of the stuffy room for some air and a boost of confidence.

I look around for the bathroom; but the girl's restroom has a sign about being out of order or something, so I keep looking. Finally, I find another one, after 30 minutes. I step inside only to find that I am in a PRIVATE bathroom backstage... How on earth I got here, I have no clue. How do I know? Because Rydel, the female singer of the group, is inside staring at me.

I quickly shut the door and am about to run when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn around to see Ross Lynch, the youngest of the Lynch family.

"Thank goodness you got here so soon. We were really worried you wouldn't make it before the next song!" he smiles.

"er..." words fail me, so I give up-hoping for an explanation.

"So, the old backup singer got sick-so you will be filling in for the grand finale. I'm really glad you made it." he explains.

I sigh in relief; I guess I wasn't in trouble for now... then the words sink in.

"BACKUP SINGER?" I ask, shocked.

"Uh, yeah. You must be new or something." Rocky Lynch says, walking up.

"Sure..." I reply.

Rydel comes out of the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Rydel... I'm sure those two didn't introduce themselves. Welcome to the team." She smiles, and extends her hand-I take it and hesitantly shake it up and down.

"OH!" Ross's eyes go large, "I'm Ross."

"I'm Rocky."

"I'm Riker!" shouts Riker, looking up from the paper he is writing on.

"And that's our friend, Ratliff." Rydel say's, pointing to the last band member.

"Yo." he says.

I smile-trying to act confident and relaxed but inside I'm freaking out. _What have I got myself into? _

**Author's note: This is my first time doing this... I'm not the greatest. None of this ever happened, and I own nothing... So lol-I hope you like it. And yeah, if this ever happened it would be really cool; but I doubt something that amazing would happen to me. Hope u enjoy! =)**


	2. Meet BLAZE?

Part 2

After about thirty seconds of awkward smiling; I am ushered into the bathroom for a make-over. While the make-up artist selections a proper shade of cover up; after washing off my previous make-up job, Rydel is holding up different outfits.

"Oh! This one has lots of sparkle in it." she exclaims, holding up a silver tank-top and black mini skirt with ripped leggings, "Do you like sparkle?" she asks me as I try and watch both her and the make-up artist do their magic.

"Yes! I'm a sparkle freak!" I laugh.

"Me TOO!" she smiles, "We're gonna get along just fine."

There is a knock on the door and after a moment, four heads pop up from behind it.

"Is she ready yet?" asks Rocky, impatiently.

"It takes more than a minute to achieve perfection." Rydel exclaims, offended.

I laugh, and then I hear another voice-barely-whisper.

"She's pretty."

I whirl around and catch a blush on Ross's face; while the other boys laugh.

"Of course she is!" Rydel says defensively, glaring at the others.

"I didn't disagree." Riker smiles at me.

I decide to ignore the talking and focus on what I look like.

The make-up artist chose hot pink-lips, a silver, sparkly, smoky-eye and a light pink blush. It works, and really matches with the color scheme for my outfit.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Anytime-I love my job." she replies, smiling.

Everyone is just so nice here... will that change when they find out I'm NOT supposed to be here?

Rydel shoos the boys out and helps me change. I feel awkward, but all she does is hand me the clothes and show me where the changing room in the back is. I sit down and slowly remove my shoes, socks, and then remove everything else. I carefully put on the ripped leggings. It's black with ripped places that reveal a silvery glitter over gray material. The skirt seems to be just a simple black mini skirt; but I find secret pockets-a nice touch. The silver, sparkle tank is comfortable and not too low or too high. I step out and show Rydel.

"I love it!" she hands me a leather jacket and points to some high-heeled boots with rhinestones.

"Me too." I reply, slipping on the jacket and then walking over and putting on the boots.

When I look in the mirror, I no longer see myself but a girl who is ready to rock the stage.

"One last thing... it needs something..." Rydel looks frantically around, then spots a black top hat with a hot pink ribbon.

"Perfect!" she exclaims when I try it on.

We exit the bathroom and I hear loud gasps behind me. I laugh to myself when I see the boys shocked expressions.

"You look great... hey, I didn't catch your name." Ross eyebrows raise in a questioning gaze.

"er..." I can't think of anything to say. "Blaze." I gasp out and am shocked. That is NOT my name.

"Well Blaze, you look awesome. You ready to rock?" asks Rocky.

"Totally! Let's blow them all away!" apparently my new personality has given me a more confident attitude.

"That's the spirit!" Rydel cheers, and then explains to me where I'm going to stand.

"Normally, we don't have a back-up singer; but this song requires one." Ratliff tells me. I nod.

Suddenly, I realize that I'm about to walk ON STAGE, WITH R5! Inside my head two different voices are sounding.

**"Wow... as if you can sing with the stars. Girl, thinking like that won't get you too far!" one voice sneers.**

**"You can do it-I believe in you!"**

**"That doesn't count-you are her!" the other voice announces.**

**"Well you are too." The second voice says, and I imagine probably is sticking out her tongue.**

**The both glare at each other and then I go back to reality...**

"You gonna be okay Blaze?" Ross asks.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I say.

"You know, you don't have to act like your aren't nervous. We all are... sometimes it's like two voices are arguing in my head. One telling me I'm gonna fail, and the other reassuring me." Ross's words make me smile.

_He has no idea... _I think.

"And maybe after this," he continues, and I snap back to reality again; "We could grab a bite together... All of us of course." He blushes.

"Actually, I may not be able to make it..." I reply, sadly.

"Oh-sorry... I'm being very forward aren't I?" he asks.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"Oh, you were... never mind." he replies and gives me a hug for luck.

Now it's my turn to blush. The others join in, after Rydel exclaims: "GROUP HUG!" _Thanks for the save Rydel._

I hear the announcer telling the crowd to get ready... Now I'm really nervous. _What have I SERIOUSLY gotten myself into? _

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review; hopefully there are more to come. If anyone has any tips or suggestions-I'd be very grateful for the advice. I do not own anything mentioned expect the black skirt; I own that. Hope you enjoy this new installment. **


	3. Ready 5et SING!

I hear the crowd roar, as I step out onto the stage. I walk up into a mini stage where I'll be singing at. My hands shake like crazy and I hear Ross telling the crowd: "We have a special back-up singer with us tonight. Please welcome, Blaze!"

A spotlight hits me, and confidence flows through my veins. A smile spreads over my face and I know I'll be fine from now on.

"Hey everybody-are you ready to rock!" I hear myself say into the mic.

Cheers echo throughout the room.

"Great!"shouts Rydel, smiling at me.

The music begins, softly with piano; I glance at the words in front of me and realize two things. 1: I don't know the song. 2: It's a love song, and I'm supposed to be the person being sung too. My eyes go wide, as this news sinks in.

"I think, that I've liked you for some time now..." I hear Ross sing, it's my turn.

"Maybe that means, you and I should be together." I sing along with his voice.

then it's back to him: "But, I'm scared; that people will judge me. I'm not sure, if you like me or not."

"Do you think, I could ever be so doubtful. I've always been so confident-in myself. These words, don't come easy... but baby."

"Be mine, be mine. Be mine!" we both sing.

"Love-is the answer. To all the hurt, and pain of the day. Love-is a happily ever after. The fights and things, weren't meant to be. We should want to love; hold on forever. But if you let go... What will I do? I love you." all of us sing. Ross motions me down the stairs, and as we sing the next verse; we walk toward each other.

"I feel, like there's an ocean between us." he sings.

both of us: "I cannot pass the barrier, that separates our hearts."

him: "But if you love me, I'd climb the highest mountain, just to be where you are. I'll never give up."

"Do you wonder-how I could ever be so unsure. Of myself, and this song. These words, just don't come easy.. but baby."

"Be mine, be mine. Be mine!" we both sing, and now we only have a tiny space between us. He takes my hand and then we sing the chorus again. We sing "I love you" a few more times and then the song ends. Ross quickly, and smoothly, kisses my cheek. The crowd cheers and I hear the words: "ENCORE!" again and again. Sadly, this is the last song of the evening; and we exit the stage after the band tells the fans how much they love them, and thanks for coming, etc.

When we get there-"That was AWESOME! You two really had a good chemistry going on." Rydel exclaims, pulling me in for a hug.

I laugh, blushing and when I look over at Ross-I see he is too. I glance down at my watch and gasp. I have to leave, NOW!

"I gotta go. My mom's gonna kill me!" I exclaim, "What do I do with these clothes?"

"You can keep them of course." Rydel replies, "Why is your mom picking you up?! Did she come and see you, awe. Well, rehearsal starts tomorrow at 8:00 a.m sharp at the music hall in town. Then we are hitting the road, and we'll go to the next destination. All of us!"

I realize that she means me too. "I don't think I can make it..."

"Why?" everyone asks, looking at me with concern.

"Are you sick... stage sickness after first concert?" asks Rocky.

"Something like that..." I reply, as Rydel hands me my precious outfit.

I turn around and am about to leave, never to see them again-when I hear Ross's voice.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he asks, walking up behind me.

I turn around and look into his eyes-just like we did in the song. They are so beautiful, and he is so cute and now I want to cry.

"I shouldn't be here." I say.

"Yes, you should." he tells me, taking my hand.

"I have to go." I tell him, trying not to cry.

"I know. Goodbye, Blaze." he says, and a tear falls knowing that he doesn't even know my name.

I quickly write a short note; telling him I'm sorry, my real name; and I'm not the real backup singer.

I hand it to him-quickly say "bye Ross." and then, gaining a bit of my confidence; kiss his cheek.

Then I run from the building.

_What have I done now! I must have a death wish. _

**Author's Note: I wrote the song, it is not really a song by R5. I own nothing really but that. I hope this is just as good as the others. And awe-isn't that sweet? I wonder what will happen next ;)**


	4. Goodbye or HELLO?

**From Ross's viewpoint: **

I watched Blaze, or at least I THOUGHT, leave. She was really pretty, and had such a great voice... but she acted very strange-like this was the last time she was going to see me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked, walking up behind her after making my rash decision.

She turns around and just, looks at me. I look back, totally enchanted by those eyes-the same eyes I found myself getting deeper into during our song together.

"I shouldn't be here..." she says.

I look at her questioningly-"Yes, you should!" I take her hand within mine.

"I have to go..." she says, and I wonder if I'm scaring her off. I think I see tears prickling in her eyes, but she shakes her hair and I decide it was the light.

"I know; Goodbye Blaze." I almost ask; _am I questioning her name now?_ I ask myself. A tear falls from her eye, and I blink.

She grabs a piece of paper out of her large pink, sparkly purse and starts to write.

She hands it to me-says a quick "Bye Ross" and suddenly I feel her lips upon my cheek. I sigh, suddenly worried.

She runs out of the building, never once looking back.

I look down at the note-it reads as follows: _**Dearest Ross, thank you for being so kind to me. I hate to inform you, but I am not your backup singer.. I was actually looking for a bathroom and ended up here somehow... I'd call it fate-but since you will now hate me-I guess it's not. My name isn't Blaze at all-it's...**_my eye's blur and I throw the note to the ground.

"ROSS?" screams Rydel, running over just as my head hit the cold, hard ground.

I awaken to the sight of all my family, and Ratliff, staring at me.

"Either he's gone loopy-or this one's in LOOOOOOVVVEEEE!" I hear a teasing voice say, and look over to see Rydel peering down at me.

"Nah-he's just clumsy." I hear Rocky say.

"Thanks bro." I mutter, taking his offered hand and rising to my knees.

"What happened?" asks a concerned Ratliff.

"Oh you know... Just when I think I really get to know a girl-it turns out her name isn't Blaze, she wasn't our backup singer, and I'm NEVER going to see her again..." I trail off, my eyes smarting with tears.

"Oh buddy..." Riker says, patting my back.

Rydel picks of the card I threw down.

"hahahhahahha!" she laughs, like crazy-even starting to cry-that's how bad she is laughing.

"WHAT?!" we all exclaim, glaring at her.

"Oh just... this!" she hands the card to Riker, who starts snickering.

He hands it to Ratliff, who hands it to Rocky, who hands it to me. Now all four of them are laughing.

A phone number is on the back, with the words "**My CELL #" **next to it. I look up puzzled.

"Oh Ross... It's her number silly. Who says you can never 'see her again!' " Rydel laughs. My eyes go wide.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" I exclaim, then jump up and down in joy. "I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning. She is practicing with us: whether she likes it or not!"

**From her viewpoint:**

I wake up from my nightmare-and wonder what is true and what is not... Did I go to the concert and sing with R5-or was that a dream? I roll over, and glance at my clock.

A big bold **6:30** glares back at me. I sigh and get up.

**Ring, ring... RIINNNNNGGGGGG RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!- **I hear my phone blaring at me, and I sigh again and lift it off of my nightstand in the hotel.

"Hello?" I ask, groggily.

"Hi, is this the number for Hope?" a voice asks, and I jump in recognition.

"Ho-o-ow did you get my number?" I ask, in surprise, lowering my voice so I won't wake my mother in the other room.

"You left it on the paper you gave me... I thought maybe you wanted me to have it..." I hear him say, questioningly.

I slap my forehead and remember before the concert: _A cute guy stands in front of me, he's brown hair is swished to one side, and his green eyes sparkle. He turns around suddenly and we start up a conversation... at the end, I grab a slip of paper from my purse and start to write down my number. I get finished, but when I look up... I chicken out. I decide then and there NEVER to try giving a guy my number again..._

"er... accident." I whisper.

"Oh... well-practice is at 8 sharp-where shall I pick you up?" he asks.

"The Holiday Inn, right next to the closest Mcdonald's to the concert hall." I reply, then realize who I am talking to and what I'm saying.

"GREAT! See you at 7:30." He whispers back and then hangs up.

I quickly grab some clothes and head for the shower.

_This is going to be one AMAZING or HORRIBLE day for me... _I think.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. This chapter gave me lots of trouble. I hope you like it-and also that Ross's viewpoint is okay.. I really don't know how he'd react in a situation like that-I own nothing-My name isn't Hope (though it is my middle name, so I guess I sorta own that). Any advice, questions, whatever-leave a review! thanks. **


	5. Hope's hope

**Author's note: Hey Rydel, do you want to do today's intro?**

**Rydel: Sparkleshinesparkle, I LOVE that name, doesn't own anything in this story-but I'm sure anything sparkly or shiny mentioned she would love to own. She isn't a crazy fan girl and thinks that Ross is cute, but totally out of her league! She hasn't met me, yet. And I think that she is doing a great job writing this story for an amateur.**

**Me: (sarcastically) thanks Rydel for the SUPER LONG INTRO and revealing PERSONAL information! :/ OH and that t-shirt I will be mentioning, I own that. :P**

**Rydel: OH, okay... THANKS! :D**

**Me: *shakes head-btw thanks for the new review. I hope you like the new additions and surprises in part 5! =)**

It was difficult getting my mom to agree to let me go; but thankfully-she had some shopping planned anyway and didn't ask too many questions...

"What's his name? Is he cute? Are you going to be in the car ALONE with the boy? Who are his parents, are they nice? Will you be okay?"

As I said, not too many questions; sigh.

I wore a t-shirt, that was black with white and pink sparkly (and cursive) writing. It said: "I am OVERDOSED on CONFIDENCE!" I loved that t-shirt. I also wore hot pink shorts, that were just the right length to get past the mom-measure. My mom was very strict on modest dressing; which-now that I think about it, I don't mind so much anymore. I hold up different pairs of earrings, and finally decide on the pink flowers. My make-up is simple, foundation, cover-up, some gold eyeliner on top and some pink on the bottom for a bit of POP! and then some navy mascara that looks really good with my complexion.

I slip on a pair of pink flip-flops, and look in the mirror. My brown locks I have twisted back into a ponytail with some bangs falling loosely around my face. The make-up looks fine, and my clothes don't look too bad... but I still wish I had something better to wear. I practice smiling in the mirror, trying to reassure myself. Last night was great-but I wasn't myself then; now that I'm simply Hope again-will I be enough for him?

My cell rings and I (assuming it's HIM! 3) pick up quickly.

"Yo!" I say, hopefully cheerily.

"Hey, Hope... It's me-Cal."

My eyes go wide. This isn't Ross, it's my close guy friend Calvin-who I've been crushing on for the past 2 years.

"Hey." I reply.

"When you coming home-we need to talk. Are you having fun?"

"umm... not until the end of this week, and yeah it's great. Talk?" I ask.

"Yeah, well ummm. You see, I-we've all, missed you and... I gotta go." I hear a click, and realize he's hung up.

I flop down onto the bed, "Great... just great!" I mumble to thin air, "TWO GUY'S-SERIOUSLY? One guy I never thought in a million years could like me-seems interested... and the guy I've known and liked for longer calls me up and acts all... weird... and like he might..." I sigh, and return to the mirror.

"You can do this, breathe." I tell myself and dial a different number.

**Elizabeth's perspective: **

I hear my phone ringing and wonder who would be calling at THIS HOUR! And I was dreaming about Riker too! I sigh, and slam the answer button.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey 'lizzy." I hear a voice say.

"Hope?" I ask, excitement filling my voice, "How was the concert?"

"Amazing... and terrible... I sang with R5 and now I'm going to rehearsal with Ross and Cal called and he said we needed to talk and some other stuff and I'm FREAKING OUT GIRL HELP ME!"

My eyes go wide-and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"I'm not kidding here 'lizzy!" she shouts.

"Okay, okay. shesh." I reply.

"Help!" she whispers.

"Alright, well I can't be much help here in Kentucky you know!" I reply, laughing.

"I know-I know.. any advice?" she asks.

"Hook me up with Riker!" I answer.

She sighs.

"Fine-here's the plan..."

**Ross's Perspective:**

I drive up to the hotel and inside I'm screaming. I see a figure sitting on the bench out front and I sigh in relief. She's here! She's really here!

I drive up, window down, and grin at her. She is wearing pink shorts, a black t-shirt with writing on it and her make-up is more simple than last night but she looks amazing to me.

"Hey!" I shout.

She turns to look at me, "HEY!" she shouts back, I grin and open the door for her.

She hops in, which makes her ponytail bounce.

"HEEEEEYYYYY!" shouts Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Riker from the backseat-jumping up from their crouched positions.

She screams, then laughs-and soon we all join in.

"I thought it was going to be just us?" she asks, laughing.

"Nope-you gotta put up with us too!" Rocky says.

"Well-I guess you won't mind your extra passenger then." she replies.

"Extra... passenger?" I ask.

"She was at your concert last night-and her mom and my mom got to talking and now are going shopping-so they asked me to bring her along." she replies, motioning to a tan, blonde haired girl to get in.

"Hi, I'm Kira." the girl says, shaking my hand, then everyone else's.

She is really pretty too; but in a different way from Hope. She looks more like a beach kind of girl-and Hope is more of a nature kind of girl.

I look over and see Rocky goggling over her. Rydel nudges him and his mouth closes quickly.

"You can sit next to me." he say's, and me and Hope suppress our giggles.

She whispers to me: "Is Rocky always like that when there is a blonde, tan chick around?"

"Nah." I whisper back, "He is like that around any kind of pretty girl!" we both laugh.

I hear Kira and him talking in whispers and pointing at us... I wonder what they are saying...

**Kira's Perspective: **

My mom told me she was going shopping with this other lady... I thought that my life was going to be soooo dull. I was wrong, obviously. She also told me that I would be spending the day with the lady's daughter-who when I met her... I realized two things-1: She was the girl who sang with R5 last night and 2: This was my chance to met ROCKY LYNCH! EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!

We both looked at each other, while our mothers talked and finally when they left she explained everything that had happened.

"So, your name isn't Blaze?" I ask at the end, and she shakes her head. "So... does that mean I can meet Rocky?" I ask.

She laughs-"Yes, and I'm sure that he'll love to meet you."

You see, I have this look... It's really a curse though. It means guys like you for how you look, and not who you are. I have that blonde hair, that doesn't need brushing really, it stays perfectly in place. And I'm really tan, have a great body shape-the works. I'm also a pro at doing makeup so I know I look good, in anything.

Though, at the thought of meeting Rocky-I put on something EXTRA nice. A short, floaty halter-top dress that has swirling rainbow colors and really shows off my tan. I also have a bathing suit in my bag (just in case... I'm always ready for a good swim or surfing-I LOVE surfing... or volley ball!), you could say I love the beach-a LOT!

I grab my nicest pair of sun glasses, signed by R5 from a concert I went to last year, and head out the door with my new best friend. We actually have a lot in common; except our looks and love of the beach. She is pretty, but pale, and brown-haired. Her makeup is well done, not perfect-but it looks good on her.

I reapply my cherry lip gloss as we wait for Ross to pick us up... yes ROSS LYNCH IS PICKING ME UP AND I'M GOING TO MET ROCKY!

"You going to be okay? You look like you are going to faint?" Hope asks, glancing down at her watch. 7:25... 5 more minutes to wait...

**Hope's Perspective: **

Today I get to hang with not only Ross, but a very nice girl named Kira that I just met. I also have a secret plan that Elizabeth told to me, to help me choose. Having two guys like you isn't what I expected or thought could ever happen.

Ross just picked us up, with the entire band in the backseat. Thankfully, Kira looks perfectly comfortable sitting next to Rocky... Well, she keeps pinching herself to make sure she isn't dreaming-but that's okay. And I also have some ideas to maybe get Riker to met Elizabeth. We met through our mutual like of R5 and have never met in person... yet! She was going to come to the concert, but some last minute family stuff came up and she couldn't make it... I bet she's jealous-especially from the tone of her voice on the phone. Totally have to repay her by making sure Riker meets her!

I glance over at Ross, who is looking at me... He quickly turns back to the wheel and I laugh quietly to myself.

_I guess today isn't going to be too bad after all... at least not yet! _

**Author's 2nd Note: As I said before, I don't own anything. Kira is actually just an alternate version of myself-how I wish I looked and also the side of me who prefers Rocky over Ross... but who doesn't usually win out. Elizabeth is based on a character by an author I am following (and who hopefully is okay with me adding her into the story. lol.) If not, I can totally take her out if you'd like. Hope you enjoy! Any ideas, comments, questions. Leave a review or pm me. **


	6. Ready 5et Rocky?

**Disclaimer: finally figured out what this thing is called... yah-I'm new at this. Just to let u all know (even though I know u all do) None of this ever happened-it is a story purely for enjoyment... I don't know R5-wish I did though-so obviously I may get their character wrong. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Since I've been doing different perspectives: I want to know if you guys like that or not? Is it confusing to have multiple ppl's perspectives? Alright, Rocky, go for it.**

**Rocky: sparkleshinesparkle owns nothing you may read or see. She hasn't met me, but we all KNOW that she totally thinks I'm ten times cuter than Ross.**

**Ross: HEY! We all know she likes me over you!**

**Rocky: :P Anyways, after that RUDE interruption; she is very new at this so bear with her. She isn't a crazy fan girl, but you better NEVER say anything bad about R5 in front of her. She hopes you all enjoy this story and love me, love me, say that you love me!**

**Me: Rocky, I think you are done-what's that last bit about anyways?**

**Rocky: Just telling your fans to LOVE ME! **

**Me: alright, let's just get to the story already before they get bored.**

**Ross: See, told you she likes me better than you!**

**Rocky: No, she was talking to you! **

***fighting sounds* me: errrrr... how about that next chapter now! :)**

**Rocky's Perspective:**

_I have just met a very wonderful girl named Kira. I know, she's pretty, that's the ONLY reason you like her right? Wrong, she's more than a pretty face... I could just tell there is something there-she's very kind and the more we talk the more I realize how much we have in common._

"Hey, you okay Rocky?" asks Kira, waving her hand in front of my face as we pull up at Music Hall.

"Yeah, of course..." I reply, cutting off my thoughts.

Ross and Hope look back at us, and I hear a giggle from behind me; Rydel of course.

We walk into the Music Hall, me beside Kira, Rydel and Riker in front, Ross and Hope talking-laughing and in the back, and Ratliff running between all of us-strumming his guitar and wearing another mustache. Not sure were he gets them from anymore.

Suddenly, I feel my arm being dragged to the ground, and notice that Kira has tripped-thankfully my reflexes are more alert than I am-so I catch her before she hits the concrete.

"Thanks." she says, gripping my arm and blushing. I look away to give her some privacy; I don't like to make girls feel uncomfortable.

I hear Riker start to sing "Love Me" by: Justin Bieber and soon we are all singing along as we walk onto a rather small stage in the middle of a group of red, old chairs.

"Love me-love me. Say that you love me! Fool me-fool me. Oh how you do me-e!" I sing, looking at Kira, she shyly whisper-sings along.

I hear Ross's voice behind me: "Kiss me-kiss me. Say that you miss me! Tell me what I wanna hear-tell me that you love me!" He is looking straight at Hope, who doesn't notice that he was directing that at her.

We finish up with another: "Tell me you love me!" and then Riker announces: "Alright-we are going to practice Crazy for You! Hope, you can stand by Ross, everyone else-you know the drill. And Kira, you can either stand by Rocky or sit down... do you sing?"

"A-a little..." she replies, almost whispering.

"Can I hear you sing?" he asks, walking over and calmly placing his hand on her shoulder. I know he just wants to help, but I feel a rush of jealousy run through me.

"You can do it." I say, taking her hand.

She blushes and nods "Alright," She walks to center stage where a microphone stands alone. She quickly turns it on, takes a deep breath and starts.

"I played it safe..." she hesitates, but her voice sounds great. I quickly grab my guitar, plug it into the amp, and head over.

I start playing, and I notice a change in her. She seems less nervous and totally confident, lost in the music.

"I played it safe-I kept my foot up on the brake. I never really took a chance in life; and didn't live for today." she sings.

then I sing: "Oh girl, that's when I met you."

her: "Opened my eyes to something new."

both of us: "You know you set me free like no one else. And got me acting a fool!" at this point, everyone else is set up and joins in.

Ross: "Don't you know, you changed my life"

Ross and Hope: "yea caz now I'm livin' and it feels so right. Yea!"

All of us: "U got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane. You got me jumping outta aeroplanes. WOAH! and that's why-y, why-why-y! I'm crazy it's true, HEY! Crazy for you! Base jump livin' and I can't look down. U know you short-circuit my brain. Woah! I can't lie-ie-lie-lie-ie. I'm crazy, it's true. HEY! Crazy for you!"

We are all just jamming now and soon the song is over.

Kira gives me a hug, and I hug her back.

"Thank you," she says, "I've never sang like that before... or for anyone before either..."

"You should though." I say, "You can sing for me anytime you want."

**Hope's Perspective: **

After singing "Crazy for You!" Kira hugs Rocky and says "Thank you, I've never sang like that before... or for anyone before either..." I'm blown away by her voice and talent and about to ask how she learned when Rocky replies "You should though, you can sing for me anytime you want!"

A silence falls over the group, but Rydel quickly runs over and hugs Kira as well and soon it's another group hug time. Rydel is definitely the "savior" of awkward moments-or at least I think so until...

"So, Ross why don't you take Hope outside for a moment while Kira helps Rocky practice the new song. Riker, Ratliff and I will go get the rest of the equipment."

"What other equipment?" asks Ross.

"Oh-you know... stuff!" announces Rydel, pushing us toward the door.

"OUT!" she says, laughing.

I quickly look left and right, and decide it's best to just face my fear head on. See, I'm kinda awkward around guys, especially when it's just me and them... So, yeah, this isn't good for me.

"sooooooooo..." I say.

"yup." he replies, then we both laugh, "Rydel's middle name should be awkward-moments... She likes stopping them, and making them. Weird huh?"

I just laugh and shake my head. I pull out my i-pod and Ross grabs it from me.

"ROSS! give-it-back!" I try to get out while laughing at the same time. He holds it over his head, behind his back, anything to keep it away from me.

"Not unless you sing a song for me." He says.

"Nope, how about you give me the iPod or else." I reply.

"Or what?" he asks, while at that very moment I lunge for the iPod. He is much faster and takes off running down the hall. I follow, and am soon panting with faked exhaustion; I cannot afford to get sweaty in front of a cute guy.

He stops, and walks back, close enough so I can see him, but far enough back to run at a moments notice.

"Fine-you win." I sit down on a nearby chair.

He sits beside me, but first slips my iPod into his pocket. I give him a look.

"Safety precautions." he replies. I roll my eyes.

I start into "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift. Soon I find his hand on mine, and we sit there singing for a while. Then Rydel rushes in and drags us back into the stage room.

"It happened!" she exclaims.

"What happened?" me and Ross ask.

She winks-"well... Rocky and Kira..."

"WHAT?" we scream at her.

"gosh-they were holding hands singing, and then Rocky kissed Kira on the cheek... just as we walked in and totally ruined the moment but who cares! It happened!"

"Awe-how sweet." I say, and I hear fake gagging sounds from behind me. Ratliff, Riker, and ROSS are making them.

"Guys..." I whirl around and glare at them-especially Ross.

"Sorry..." they mumble, which makes me laugh.

Ross looks more sorry then the rest, and I can't help thinking _"that I shouldn't keep him to a higher standard just because I like him-I mean the reason I like him is for his personality which is silly and sweet. I guess, I shouldn't be too hard on them; they are boy's."_ I roll my eyes at that thought. Ross looks at me funny, and then say's.

"Ready for another song now?"

"Of course, but are you going to be able to keep up is my question?" I tease.

He puffs up his chest. "Of course I can!" and races to the stage.

Rydel grabs my arm and says: "He is totally into you... good luck!" Then races the other boys to the stage. I walk slowly, in thought.

_I'm so totally sure that nothing can go wrong today-but maybe that's what makes me so wrong. Always when I'm so sure about something; it ends in disaster... hopefully this time I won't crash and burn too bad. - _I think to myself, and get ready for some more practice.

**Author's Note: Again, own nothing, know nobody. Hope it's an okay chapter-next one should be more exciting maybe. I have some funny things planned, and some serious things so hold onto your hats cuz it's going to be a bumpy ride. Comments, questions, likes, dislikes, answer to my question in the disclaimer? REVIEW please. Thanks to all who read this story-ya'll are the reason I write. **


	7. Lonely Riker

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody-ready for a new chapter? **

**Ryland: I know I AM!**

**Me: how did you get here.**

**Ryland: You know you have to add me in sometime; but until then I'll be here... waiting...**

**Me: er... okay. While you're at it, why don't you do the disclaimer Ryland.**

**Ryland: sparkleshinesparkle is an amazing writer and a beautiful girl... wait wrong script, sorry. Sparkleshinesparkle wrote this story, who knows why, she enjoys that y'all are enjoying it and hopes you like this new chapter. oh and she owns nothing, but does sing a little and sometimes puts up her songs for your enjoyment.**

**Me: Thanks Ryland, for the chocolate-chip introduction. Semi-sweet. (lol, totally lame joke there) This chapter will only have one perspective- Riker's -so enjoy everyone!**

After the Rocky/Kira episode, I know that he totally wants some time alone with her again. We have been practicing none-stop for the past 3 hours; and Ross looks ready to drop-but he's not letting Hope see.

"Alright, everyone. Let's take a lunch break. Ratliff, I think you have some plans for this afternoon so we'll catch you later. Rydel and I will go get some pizza, Ross-you and Hope can get some drinks from the cooler outside and Kira and Rocky- ya'll can just hang tight for a bit." I shout, after finishing our third rendition of "Crazy For You".

Ratliff nods mischievously and I know he's got something up his sleeve. He usually comes back with some cool souvenirs: like another mustache for his collection... They look hilarious on him in our videos. Ross jumps up, and runs outside to the cooler. Hope hangs back and says something quietly to Kira; probably something to do with Rocky. I watch this all unfold before me, and wonder _why those two are so lucky... Isn't there a girl for me? _I sigh, and pick up my backpack, which holds my wallet during practice.

Rydel grins as we walk out to the car.

"Isn't it great that Rocky and Ross have found LOOOOVVVVEEEE!" she sighs, having a love-struck moment.

I laugh, trying to hide my longing.

She looks over at me, Rydel knows me better than anyone, except for mom. She gives me a hug before heading over the other side of the car.

"Don't worry!" she shouts, "You'll get your own girl soon."

I shrug and pull out my keys. And suddenly, just as I'm sparking the ignition, something sparks inside of me... Just a gut feeling, telling me that something good was going to come out of all this. I shake myself out of my daze, to find a concerned, but laughing, Rydel.

"What's with the goofy grin? Day dreaming about that perfect girl again?" she asks.

I pull out of the parking lot, about to retaliate but think better of it. The "perfect" girl she is referring too is this girl I saw once-briefly, while driving through Kentucky. Dark brown curly hair, big brown eyes, tan skin and she was wearing a (get this) R5 t-shirt! Ever since I saw her, I cannot stop thinking about her. Call me crazy, but seriously, I think that she and I may be meant to be... then again-maybe Rydel's right in her theory that my self-conscious dreamed her up. Whatever the case, she was my dream girl.

After ordering the pizza, we headed back to the others. When we pulled up in the parking lot we found Ross and Hope having an ice war. Back and forth ice flew, and then she picked up a coke threateningly.

"NO! NOT ON MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" shouted Ross, while running as far away from the coke can as possible.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE BACK AND I'LL PUT THE COKE DOWN!" she yelled; chasing after him-laughing. She was obviously perfect for Ross, she was serious about music, but had fun with her life! And she was a little ditzy, I noticed, because she asked Rydel earlier how many wheels there were on an eighteen wheeler... yeah, not always the brightest chick.

Rydel laughed, getting out of the car. She accidentally knocked over my notebook while doing so, and I jumped out of my seat to pick it up first.

"What's this? New song?" she asked, staring at the new addition.

"It's NOT done yet!" I yelled, snatching it from her grasp. She seemed hurt, but also knew how much I HATED when people read my songs before I finished... I had to do it on my own, or not at all. I guess it was just my thing.

While Rydel decided to go get Rocky and Kira, I sat the pizza down on a table and watched Ross and Hope "fight". It was quite entertaining.

"OOOHHH! AHHHH! COOOOOLLLLLDDDD!" Ross screeched after Hope put ice down his back, and the front of his shirt. While he was shocked to silence and soaking wet; she stood there laughing for a moment-but then he pulled her into an icy hug.

"ROSS!" she laughed.

"Gotcha." he replied, and I sighed. Sometimes it was hard watching other people "in love". They were having so much fun together; and though normally my family and Ratliff were enough to keep me happy-sometimes I longed for a girlfriend... somebody to love.

Just then, Kira and Rocky walked out with Rydel. Rocky held Kira up on his shoulders, and they raced over towards me and the food.

"PIZZA!" called Rydel to Hope and Ross.

"PIZZZZZAAAA!" Ross said, forgetting the ice war for a moment. Hope shrugged, snatched her purse and headed over.

We all sat together, like we were all one big family. Suddenly I wondered if Rydel ever was lonely too; I mean, did she wish she had a boyfriend like I wish I had a girlfriend.

Suddenly, a phone went off.

"Excuse me, I'll only be a second." said Hope, hopping up from the table.

"Hey Elizabeth," I heard her say into the phone: this is half conversation that follows...

"Nope, the plan hasn't been needed... say what? Your flying here tonight-my mother called? She told you what? I'm staying with whom?"

Kira's phone rang, and she picked it up, walking a bit away-then it got a little confusing listening in to 2 conversations.

: "Hey mom-I..."-"Well that will be fun maybe you and..."-"Hope is staying with us because her brother got the flu and her mom had to go home? Awes..."- "We can go shopping for new clothes and you can totally met the guy of your dreams R..."-"And her friend's flying in from Kentucky? Oh how nice-she can meet..."-then basically, I had to stop listening in, because Rocky started talking to us.

"Hey guys, do you think it's a little soon to say I'm in love with Kira?" Rocky asked.

"Nah-if she's the one... She's the one. You guys get along so well!" Rydel announced, hugging her brother.

"Do you guys like HopeShe's awesome at music, and not afraid to have fun!" Ross's face lit up as soon as he said her name.

"Yea; she's a nice girl... and even though at first she lied to us... She made it right and now we got ourselves two wonderful girls who can sing! And are totally into you guys!" I cheerfully inputted.

"Are you okay bro?" asked Ross, probably noting my underlying hint of jealousy.

"Sorta... I guess I'm just kinda jealous." I replied, feeling bad as soon as I said it.

"Your time will come-who knows. Maybe the girl of your dreams will be here sooner than you think!" Rocky's words of encouragement were really sweet, and well-timed, because here came Kira and Hope. This signaled, that our family talk time-was over.

"Hey guys, looks like my friend Elizabeth will be joining us this evening." Hope announced, sitting back down to eat her pizza.

"Yeah, Hope's brother got the flu and her mom had to go home... and was going to take Hope with her-but never fear, my mom offered to let her stay with us and even invited Elizabeth to come all the way from Kentucky!" Kira inputted.

"Really? Kentucky?" I asked, suddenly growing excited.

"Yes-and I know she's dying to met..." Kira, was interrupted by Hope, nudging her.

"And look at that lovely cloud over there-it looks like a... Riker!" Kira said, rubbing her side.

Hope glared at her, then continued eating. I wondered what secret they were keeping from us, and my gut said that it had something to do with me... especially since there was no Riker shaped cloud anywhere! _Maybe THIS is the girl you've been waiting for-maybe she's even the same girl you saw that one day... Wouldn't that be AMAZING! This could be THE girl... __**Or maybe it's not...**_I thought to myself, then noticed everyone was done with their pizza and looking at me.

"Alright-back to rehearsal." I announced, and waited until everyone had gone back inside. I opened my song book and added one more lyric to my barely started song: "The first time I saw you, I was blown away. Your eyes twinkling in the moonlight; made me wanna stay!" then I headed inside.

**Author's Note: Ok, good-bad-okay? Liked it-have any suggestions-or are interested in reading more song and meeting Elizabeth? Review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes-song lyrics you do not recognize (like the above) usually will belong to me. This one happens too. I know it's only one perspective this time, but I hope you still enjoyed getting a bit of Riker's perspective on the whole thing.**

**Ryland: and mine!**

**me: and yours...**

**Ryland: when do I get a turn in the story?**

**me: maybe next chapter. anyways, if you are on spring break (like me) I hope y'all r having fun! Thanks for all the new follows and reviews. Keep it coming! =)**


	8. New Friends!

**Disclaimer: Alright-sounds like you really want another chapter! :D that's great! As usual, I still own nothing and though I REALLY wish I knew R5-I don't. But I'm very glad everyone is enjoying the chapter. **

**Riker: So when do I get to meet Elizabeth?**

**Me: Soon-very soon.**

**Riker: so, who is doing the disclaimer today?**

**Me: you are! =)**

**Riker: Ok, sparkleshinesparkle is very glad to get new reviewers and that people actually like her story! She owns nothing, but the song that you saw a peek at in the last chapter. (wish I had really wrote it though) Enjoy another exciting addition.**

**Me: you are really too kind.**

**Riker: Well, it is you "talking" for me-so I guess you're the one who is too kind.**

**Me: ... chapter, new, read, forget what Riker said.**

**Hope's Perspective: **

I couldn't believe it, not only were things going GREAT with Ross-Elizabeth was coming! I was sooo happy for her-I knew Riker would totally be into her as soon as he met her! So after a long practice, we were all kind of wore out-so Ross, Riker, Rydel and Rocky invited me and Kira to come hang out at their hotel room!

I was so excited, and nervous, I was literally freaking! This day just kept getting better and better. Then on the way there, R5's song "Loud" came on the radio and we all were so excited! Even though we had been singing for several hours straight-we still enjoyed singing together... though we were a little more crazy with it!

Rocky: "GET LOUD-LOUD-shout it out! Show me everything that you've got!"-opera version.

Me: "Come on get loud, caz I need you NOOOOOWWWWW!"-bad-impersonation of a chipmunk.

and so on-it was just fun riding in the car together. I've never felt so comfortable around a guy, than I do Ross. After the song, we had a tickle fight in the back-seat and I almost died from laughing so hard later at Riker and Rydel mouthing the lyrics to "Call Me Maybe".

Rocky drove, and Kira sat up front next to him-I could tell she was really happy! She couldn't stop smiling the ENTIRE ride... though I think I was probably more excited than she was-so I couldn't blame her.

We arrived at the hotel, and Ratliff joined us in the parking lot with-yes-another mustache on. It was hot pink and hilarious, but cool looking at the same time! He had brought us all delicious chocolate chip cookies and we each gave him a hug.

"My mom sent them," he explained.

"Well tell your mom thanks-and she is a WONDERFUL cook!" I replied, chewing a big bite out of the chewy, chocolaty, cookie-mmm.

"Actually-she bought them from this great bakery we love... but I'll give her the other part of the message." Ratliff said, laughing.

I laughed, feeling awkward for a moment, but then Rocky tried to steal my cookie and soon it was a fight for the cookie! The fun seemed to NEVER end with this crew.

We went up the elevator, singing songs, and an elderly couple on the elevator stared at us like we were "CRAZAY!" which truthfully, we are-just in the good way!

Upon entering the room, I saw a strange girl lying on the couch.

"GUYS!" I whisper-screamed, "There's someone in your ROOM!"

Kira looked nervous, and clutched Rocky's arm.

"Oh that's just Alex-we've been friends since like pre-k." announced Riker, as the girl looked up from the couch and walked over.

She had a black hat, over long brown hair, a sparkly, blue dress with a little black belt around the waist and a jean jacket. Her black heels clicked as she stepped up beside Riker and they both did some sort of secret handshake.

"Hey BEST FREND!" she exclaimed.

"Hey BESTEST FREND!" Riker hugged Alex and motioned at us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Hope," I said, shaking her hand.

"Alex-and you are...?" Alex asked, pointing to Kira.

"Ro-Kira!" Kira exclaimed hurriedly, then blushed.

"Rokira, that's a new one!" Alex shook her hand rapidly, and winked. "So you are Kira, the chick Rocky's in love with!"

Rocky blushed, and Kira just smiled.

"Er... not exactly and how did you get this information?" Rocky asked, still blushing.

"I have my sources..." Alex winked at Ratliff, and soon he was tackled to the ground by Rocky.

"You little traitor!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Me, Kira and Alex watched while laughing-and I knew we had another friend. That reminds me, we have to go get Elizabeth soon... I wonder how she's holding up... Then Ross walks over, picks me up and twirls me around and I forget everything but him.

_He makes me laugh, smile and he never played games. He treats me like a princess, but we have fun! I feel like I'm completely over Cal and am never turning back-I like Ross Lynch... I like Ross Lynch! _and with that, I've admitted to myself the truth-I've fallen for him.

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

Inside of me, I'm screaming! Ipod in my hand playing "Fallin' for You" by R5-who I am about to meet! You have NO idea how much I screamed after hearing the news, I danced around and around my living room while playing my favorite R5 song.

Now, on the airplane, I'm nervous. I recheck my outfit, a frilly, spring dress with flowers in different purples-Hope helped me pick it out. It's not really me, but I thought I might as well TRY to look my best.

Dark brown curly hair, big brown eyes, tan skin-yep that's me. Elizabeth, biggest fan of Riker since day one. I've always wanted to meet R5 in person, but I never believed it would ever happen... One time, I swear I saw his face, driving by in this tan van-but that's just a crazy day dream most likely.

I run my hands through my hair as the attendant walks up- "Do you want anything sweetie?" she asks, sweetly.

"No ma'am." I say, in my country accent. _Sometimes, I hate having the country look. People always look at me odd after they hear my voice; because they have that hick vision in their head. I ain't no hick; I may say ain't and y'all but that makes me-me! I can speak more properly than this lady can; and I don't baby people younger than me._

"You sure, you look like you could need something to drink." she coos, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm meeting my dream guy today-I don't need ANYTHING." I reply, hotly.

She looks a little stunned, laughs, and walks off to check on the other passengers. Flight attendants come in two styles, naive and nice or snotty, fake-nice and stuck up. Now, I guess maybe you've met different types; but from the few flights I've been on-that's what I've gathered.

As we land, I grab my handbag and pull out my mirror. I adjust my makeup a tad, and head off the plane. I see a limo, and wonder who it's for. The driver holds up a sign that say's 'ELIZABETH' I look around, and around, then finally decide to check it out.

As I walk over, a tall, blonde-haired boy in a collared, stripped, white polo shirt gets out. I gasp-it's RIKER! He sees me, and stares at me-and I wonder if there is something wrong with my face.

"Are you Elizabeth?" he asks, in a voice I've heard before but never directly to me.

"Yeah-and you must be Riker." I shake his hand, and hope I appear calm. I must, because he seems completely relaxed.

"So, have I seen you before-somewhere?" he asks, opening the limo door and ushering me inside.

"I don't believe so... unless you've been to Kentucky before." I reply, stepping in carefully-hoping that Hope is inside. When she isn't, I look around questioningly.

"Ross took Hope out for dinner, so she asked me to come and get you." Riker explains closing the door, "The rides about an hour long-so I hope you'll be okay with just me to entertain you."

"Of course-I had a 3 hour flight, so another hour isn't so bad. At least there's no screaming baby!" I reply, laughing and he joins in. It harmonizes with mine, and I think about how perfectly we match together-then quickly stop myself. _Focus Elizabeth, don't scare him off by being all fan-girly, be his friend._

I see a notebook beside him and dare ask the question-"So, what's that for?"

"It's my songbook, I'm currently working on this one song... but I just can't seem to get it right." he answers, handing it too me.

"Face of an Angel-nice start." I say, reading aloud. "Verse 1-'The first time I saw you, I was blown away. Your eyes twinkling in the moonlight; made me wanna stay! You introduced yourself, never pretended to be shy. No faking, you were true. That's what I love about you...' Nice opening, so no chorus yet?" I ask, handing it back to him-which makes me look into his eyes staring at mine... I wonder how long he's been staring, but then think that he was trying to be polite.

"Actually-you just gave me an idea." he announced, taking a pencil from his pocket and beginning to write.

We sit in silence until excitedly he hands the book back to me. "Tell me, honestly, if you like it."

I read it aloud as before: "Chorus:'With the face of an angel; eyes like a dove. Looking on me with love. A heart full of compassion-for all mankind. I don't deserve, such beauty divine! The face of an angel! You are my, angel!' Whoa... that's beautiful Riker, I don't like it..." after these words his face falls-"I LOVE it!" He grins, and takes it back again.

Finally, the work is done and I read over it, smiling. "This is going to be another great hit by R5!" I announce, after reading the last line.

"You think so-maybe you could listen to it once I got the music for it. I'd love for you to critic it." He says, because during the reading I'd tell him what I liked and what needed work and he'd fix the semi-good lines into perfection. It was honestly beautiful to watch him at work.

"I've never been so happy, to read a song." I accidently let out, and look down at the ground in shame.

"I've never shown anyone my songs before they were done... let alone get their input." Riker says, taking a deep breath and touches my hand with his. "Maybe you are my angel-of inspiration."

I blush, and smile. This ride has gone by so quickly-but I don't want it to end... I never want any of this to end...

**Author's Note: Ohhhh! Elizabeth's got Riker wrapped around her little finger it seems. We also met a new character, thanks Buffy-Angel9 for Alex! She will come in handy these next chapters. And Hope has FINALLY admitted that she likes Ross; but will Ross admit to her that his feelings? Stay tuned. Oh and if anyone else has a character they want me to throw in.. Ratliff and Ryland (who I still haven't added, sorry buddy) are free XD or it could just be a friend character. So anyways-just putting the offer out their. And to R5inmysoul a big thank u, and I'm sorry if I got Elizabeth's personality wrong-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) Happy Easter Everyone! :D **


	9. Ready 5et DATE!

**Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's been great "working" with y'all.. After this story there will be another story involving Alex; just to let all you guys know. Idk what it's all about yet-but later on I'll be asking if anyone else wants a character in that story. (Riker's taken btw, sorry) K, no "R 5" this time, just me. I own nothing, and just want to say THANK YOU! Alright, story time. And this is a LOVE chapter-you have been "warned" :D**

**Ross's Perspective: **

I sit, nervously, across from Hope, who is wearing a GORGEOUS gown of midnight blue that fades into a soft, pale blue at the bottom. With a yellow, (which is so awesome-fav. color) flower on the shoulder-it's a lot prettier than I'm making it sound... It's flowy, and matches her skin tone and I don't know any other girly words to describe it-so I'll stop trying.

Anyways, so yup, all last minute planning to go grab a bit to eat-with just US! I was REALLY nervous asking...

(flashback-my 1st!): _Hope and Kira are talking with Alex and apparently involving her in their "plan"; that's all I heard before being shoved out of the room by Alex. I walk into the living room of this hotel space and look at Rocky and Riker. Rydel went shopping, and Ratliff decided to take a shower -so it was just the three of us left._

"_You should take her out somewhere bro." Rocky said, probably wanting some alone time with Kira._

"_Yeah, but what about the whole Elizabeth thing... and where-for that matter-would I take her?" I ask, looking for the "wisdom" of my older brothers. Mainly this means Riker._

"_How about something romantic? Girls love guys who are all romantic!" Riker suggests, picking up the hotel folder with tourism suggestions and good food places around town. _

"_I have a feeling, that romance, isn't really either of us." I say, "But maybe I could get her some flowers, and we could go to a nicer restraunt then go swimming at the pool downstairs... that sound good?" _

"_Only if Riker, Ratliff and Alex leave me and Kira alone in the suite for the evening." Rocky says, winking._

"_The whole evening?" asks Riker._

"_Nah, just dinner." Rocky says-smiling._

"_Fine. Alex can go back to her room and Ratliff can... go to the arcade he's been BEGGING to go to in town and I guess I can offer to pick up Elizabeth." Riker's idea is GOLDEN. _

_The girls walk in the room, and Hope takes a deep breath, then asks: "What are you guys planning?"_

"_Hope, will you go out with me? To dinner?" I ask, noticing the nervousness in my voice is QUITE clear._

"_Of course silly! I'd LOVE too!" she says , her voice just as nervous as mine was, "But what about Elizabeth? Who will..." _

"_I'll pick her up!" Riker volunteers, like a good brother._

"_Well then-that's GREAT! I was just about to ask you anyways... so-when do we leave?" she asks._

"_Not yet! Not until you try on this dress and let us do your hair anyways." yells Rydel; who walked, unnoticed, into the suite. She holds up a plastic bag full of items and motions for Kira and Hope to follow._

"_Alex-I think we'll have to hang out later. We were going to watch a midnight movie-so why don't you join us here at 10?" Riker asks, cautiously. _

"_It's ok guys. Suddenly EVERYONE gets a girlfriend, and I'm no longer needed..." she says, faking hurt._

"_You are too needed silly!" Riker says, pulling her in for a hug and then tickling her._

"_HEY! HEY! OK! OK! I GET IT! LOVE YOU TOO !" she shouts..._

_Riker laughs, and replies: "We ALL love you Alex!" _

_that's when me and Rocky pip up: "Yeah, without you, Riker would have been all alone in pre-k! But seriously, we love you." _

_We all group hug and she goes on her way-smiling. But turns before she leaves and says_

_"You two be good to those girls. They're something special. And you, Riker, follow your heart!" she spins around on her black heels and marches out confidently from the room!_

_(end of flashback)_

I pull myself back into reality, and then realize I've been spacing out while staring into her eyes... How weird must she think I am?

"You spaced out on me there..." she says , kindly, then asks after a moment of silence "Are you going to order or what?"

This is when I notice the lady in the short-skirted, black and white uniform holding a pad... OH!

"Of course, I'll take a hamburger please, a coke and some fries."

"And I'll take the same... except make the hamburger plain... just meat and the bun." Hope says, glancing at me. After the waitress walks away she adds: "You must think I'm extremely weird-most people do."

"We all have weird food habits. It's what makes you-you!" I reply, which cheers her up.

Soon the food is here, and it's delicious. I don't know any girl who would wear such a fancy dress and dare to eat a hamburger-but maybe that's why I like THIS girl. She's not afraid of taking risks, she has fun with her life, and doesn't change for anyone. She's real in who she is, and you can tell because her honesty and pure heart shines through.

As we eat, I try to bring up some conversation... I want to make the PERFECT moment before bringing out the flowers. This isn't my ideal date, but I made do with what was available. I'd love to take her to the beach, and watch her hair blow in the wind... gosh that sounds creepy. But seriously, I can't stop thinking about her.. even when I'm with her!

"So, it's just you and me."

"And a lot of other people-but sure."

"So, do you have a swimsuit?" I ask.

"Yeah, Rydel got me one and sent it wit ... Are we going swimming later?" she asks, and I realize I've totally ruined the "surprise"

"I'm doing this ALL wrong... I'm just so-so-so..."

"So what? So nervous... afraid... unsure ... scared... wondering if this is real and pinching yourself every second to make sure you aren't dreaming? Yeah, that last bit is kinda extreme, but my point is. So am I. I've never gone out with a guy-ever. This is COMPLETELY new to me. But being here with you, makes it all worth it! Even if I'm a completely ditz, and mess everything up... I still have you!" she says, and I know its time.

"Flowers! for me?" she asks, jumping a bit in excitement then calms down quickly .

"I may not be the best first date ever-but if you're happy to be here with me! That means everything. I can't believe we are doing this and I want you to know that I like you-a lot. And this means, no going back. We are leaving friendship behind. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, as I stand up and walk over to her.

"If you thought for even one second I'd say no..." she starts, then she leans in, and I do too. I know exactly what's about to happen, and though I'm a bit nervous-and I know it's only our first date- I'm sure about this! Actually, I've never been more sure. Then the moment arrives...

**Rocky's Perspective: **

Alone, in a hotel suite... with Kira. I thought it would be great, but it's actually just awkward. So I take her downstairs to the lobby, where people will be there, and we both warm up. I guess I wasn't ready for alone time yet; well actually neither of us were.

"I'm sorry Rocky.. I'm just not ready to be alone together..." she bits her lip, and I pull her close.

"That's ok babe, I'm not either." I reply, then I show her what I went back upstairs for. It's my guitar.

"I thought it would be fun to sing together... that ok?" I ask, and she nods, head on my shoulder.

I start into: "Here Comes Forever." and soon enough her voice joins in, while a small audience gathers around. Finally, a young couple starts slow dancing and all the couples around join in! It's such a romantic moment, that I forget all about my failed date plan and enjoy our time together.

I notice how her voice fits perfectly with mine, and realize that I want to hear that singing voice-for longer than just now. _I want to wake up to that voice... I want to feel her head on my shoulder everyday; I want her beside me through everything. _I think, at the exact moment we go into the chorus.

"Play our roles forever-Let's grow old together! Here comes, Here comes, Here comes forever baby..." I sing, and I mean it with all of my heart 3

After the song, I notice that it's raining outside.. and there is a lake nearby. I quickly race upstairs to put the guitar away, bringing down two raincoats.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Somewhere special!" I reply, and after a short walk-we are both soaking wet-but we're here.

"A lake... in the rain... ?" she says, then a light bulb goes on in her head.

I pull her in close to me and say "Here comes forever!" and we do just as the song says. When we're done, she smiles and replies "Just so you know, I'm no super man..." "But you've changed my world!" " Forever and Ever?" "And EVER! We can even grow old together... if you like?" "I LOVE!"

**Author's Note: short but sweet... and no w everyone's like. Why don't you come out and say it? Me: because... idk, you all know what happens, you don't need details... and I've never had one, so how in the world would I know! XD So, Rocky and Kira-thumbs up? And how about Ross finally admitting he likes Hope. Awe-FINALLY! lol. I HOPE (hahaha, lame pun thingy) you like this new chapter. More Elizabeth and Riker too come-MOVIE NIGHT! :D and our newest friend, Alex, will return. Let's see how she feels about all this. oh and btw if weird spaces appear-that's my computer being retarded. and I had to like rewrite half of this stuff because of it :( hope it's stopped :)**


	10. MOVIE NIGHT! :D

**Disclaimer: (dadadada-DA-da-dadada-DA! da-da-da-DAAAA!) "Use the force sparkleshinesparkle." ;) any guesses what this chapter will include? Yes, that's right, STAR WARS!**

**Luke: thanks for including us into your story, you will make a great jedi someday.**

**Me: lol thanks luke!**

**Ross: HEY! You aren't letting him do the disclaimer are you?**

**Me: Jealous? **

**Him: kinda**

**Me: fine, go ahead.**

**Him: sparkleshinesparkle owns nothing, loves star wars and R5 and cannot wait for your reviews-so keep posting 'em.**

**Me: thanks, alright, new chapter, here we come. **

**Riker's Perspective: **

After hanging out for a whole hour with a girl, in a limo, you get to know that person quite well. Elizabeth is funny, beautiful, not country at all (except for the hint in her accent) and LOVES music. She even admitted that she is a BIG fan of R5 and was going to go to the concert where we met Hope-but had some family stuff come up.

The crazy thing, I showed her my song... I NEVER have trusted ANYONE with one of my songs. And yet, I just knew that I could trust her-and she even helped me write the rest of the song. Funny thing is, I have a feeling that she is the same person who originally inspired the song... the girl from Kentucky I couldn't get out of my head...

She even looks a LOT like her, except older and differently dressed and stuff, but STILL! I shake my head, as I open the limo door for her. For the last ten minutes of our trip, she fell asleep after I invited her to sit next to me-so her head laid on my shoulder and I listened to her breathing.

I don't know what it is about this girl-but she makes me crazy. (in a GOOD way!) I like this feeling, it's new to me. I love knowing that she's here now. I don't know why, and I'm not sure about any of this-but I know one thing. I think I'm falling for her...

So she steps out, still a little sleepy, but smiles up at me.

"This the place?" she asks.

"Yup." I reply, tipping the driver of the limo before he drives off.

"So, you think Ross and Hope hit it off?" she asks, trying to hide a grin.

"What do you think?" I ask, in turn.

"I think that she's an awesome, sweet girl who is beautiful inside and out but needs to find her wings-and maybe Ross can give her those wings! She can sing, and she loves doing it and I know for certain she's into Ross... I just don't know how he feels." she replies, sighing.

"Well-I for one know he's into her. He did ask her out you know... Why don't we see for ourselves? They should be back going for a swim by now." I grab her bag, and we sneak over to the pool.

Hope is wearing a modest bathing suit in a purple/silvery shade. Ross is wearing a yellow swimsuit and a HUGE grin on his face. While treading water, he splashes at Hope who slaps him with a wet noodle. They laugh, and Ross dunks her under the water.

Then I blow our cover by tripping over a loose stone.

"HEY!" Ross exclaims, whipping his hair (full of water) out of his face.

Some of it splashes Hope, who turns and sees Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" she exclaims, jumping out of the pool and grabbing a towel.

"HOPE!" Elizabeth yells back, racing over. Hope dries off and then they embrace in a sisterly hug.

Me and Ross look at each other and then finally I say: "I think we all need to head upstairs-I promised Alex we'd met up at ten and midnight we start the movie."

"What movie?" asked Elizabeth, interrupting our conversation.

"Not sure yet-Riker never picked one out because he was picking up you!" Ross answers her question, winking at me then whispers: "She's a cutie."

"You already have a girl." I whisper back.

"Not for me, for you bro!" he replies, only half-whispering now and slaps me on the shoulder.

"Well, I brought some 'Star Wars' movies in my suitcase. We could watch one of them." Elizabeth says, unzipping a pouch in the front and pulling out the dvds.

"Sure, sounds great! Good idea Elizabeth; I'm happy you packed them." I reply, grinning.

Ross rolls his eyes and winks at Hope who is smothering a laugh. He wraps his arms around her and then we all walk back up to the room.

Alex is waiting outside for us-talking with Rocky and Kira.

"We've been locked out!" Rocky says, when he sees us walk up.

"I thought you wanted the room all to yourself." Ross says, questioningly.

"We had, better plans." Rocky replies, and Kira blushes.

"This is Elizabeth!" Hope says, looking at Kira-who immediately rushes forward to give Elizabeth a hug and they start whispering.

I wonder what it's all about, as I unlock the suite. Alex looks at Elizabeth, then me. She gives me that questioning look and I nod. She grins then whispers as we walk in the door.

"Nice catch," then strolls into the room and plops down on the sofa like she owns the place. That's just how she is.

We start up a game of Apples to Apples while waiting for Rydel and Ratliff to show up and I know somethings up. Ross and Rocky are keeping something from me, nothing bad though. I would know if there wasn't something bad...

"So for happy we have: dirt... er... not really. school! NEVER! puppies: yeah. love: for sure. first kiss..." Ross announces, then blushes. I know what's up now.

Kira looks at Rocky, then at the floor. Hope smiles, blushing and then says: "I think I hear Rydel and Ratliff. Let's pop some popcorn and get this movie night STARTED!"-nice save.

So we let Rydel and Ratliff in, and they've even brought some AWESOME snack food and drinks. Rydel takes one look at me and Elizabeth, who was sitting beside me, and grins. She gives me a thumbs up, introduces herself to Elizabeth-they hug-and then announces some very big news:

"I may have landed a movie!" she tells us about receiving a call to be in this really epic, superhero, movie. We all clap and congratulate her.

"A toast. To love, promises, hope and today!" Ross announces.

"Which hope?" asks Rydel, quietly-but she takes part in the toast anyways.

"And a toast-to friendship, music and the invention of movies... without them we couldn't have a midnight movie night!" Ratliff says, excitedly.

"What movie are we watching?" asks Rydel.

"We decided on 'A New Hope'. You know, Star Wars. Elizabeth brought them-isn't it great?" I ask, smiling.

Rydel gives me a sly look and nods. Rocky puts it in and cuddles on a chair with Kira. Ross, Hope, Elizabeth and I share the couch. That leaves Alex, Rydel and Ratliff sitting at the bar. They don't seem to mind since their closer to the drinks and food.

Ross puts his arm around Hope, and she lays her head on his shoulder. I slowly inch my arm over Elizabeth, who seems startled at first, then settles back until my arm is touching her shoulders. I give a sigh of relief and sit back and enjoy the movie.

**Kira's Perspective: **

I have just recently met Elizabeth, and see the sparks flying between her and Riker. I told her and Hope about the song and the lake and they both awe. Hope then, in turn, tells us about her date with Ross.

"And he gave me roses and he leaned in-so I went for it!" she told us. And we both were like: awe. None of the boys seem to have overheard our conversation; which is good. We happily enter the suite and play a fun game of 'Apples to Apples'.

After that Rydel and Ratliff return with food, and we make a toast. Right now, it's movie time and I'm enjoying all of it. Even though it's an older film, the effects are spectacular! This was my first time watching a Star Wars film, and I'm glad they showed me this.

I'm cuddling with Rocky, who is now my boyfriend and maybe someday something more. When he told me that he loved me, and said "Here comes Forever." I was so happy. I thought that love was so cliche, and had been so afraid for so long. I thought I'd get my heart broken-so I never tried.

Now, beside him, I feel so loved and so happy. What could be better?

**Author's Note: lol so everyone's found out what happened between Kira and Rocky. And Hope and Ross! 3 Riker's happy-and is falling for Elizabeth and Alex is glad to see her friend find a girl. It all worked out pretty well right... or is there something TOO perfect about this picture. Find out in the next chapter. ;)**


	11. TWIST!

**Disclaimer: In the last chapter, I mentioned a twist. This has given me a LOT of trouble. I knew who I wanted it to revolve around; but I wasn't sure in what way until now. Now I understand... at first, I even considered making this character a bad guy... now I know what I want to happen. So hopefully, this will surprise, and intrigue everyone. I still own nothing, and am very glad for the people who have inspired me to keep on dreaming and believing. Thank you!**

**Hope's Perspective: **

Long through the night, we three- Kira, Elizabeth and I - talked about love and dreams, and happiness. Elizabeth had always told me that anything was possible and helped me to realize not to stop dreaming! And now, look at me- I'm dating ROSS LYNCH! I mean, seriously, that's pretty crazy.

Kira had shown me how to open up about my feelings, and become one of my closest friends in just a single day! It's amazing how much you get to know someone, sometimes. I felt like I have known her my entire life.

When I look back on all I've been through to get here, I see a light-leading me to this moment... It wasn't an accident when they mistook me for their new back-up singer; neither was me ending up backstage. It was my destiny- fate had called me there! There was no turning back now!

About 3 in the morning, Kira headed back to her room-thinking about it now; I only wish one of us had accompanied her... but it was too late to focus on the past, now.

For Kira, was gone. She never reached her room!

Police were talking in the crowded lobby of our hotel while Rocky sat in tears. Riker held Elizabeth, who was also in tears. Ross held my hand, and Rydel hugged Alex. Ratliff had gone to the airport to get Ryland along with his parents; who was supposed to be meeting us today.

"Today was supposed to be for us... I had an entire day planned- she would meet my parents and youngest brother... than a romantic picnic... I was even going to take her shopping, I wanted to take her to pick out a beautiful necklace from this jewelry shop in town... now, I might never see her again. I love her!" Rocky cried, and Ross patted his back. I hugged him tightly, and cried with him.

A police officer walked up, they had already asked us a BUNCH of questions-especially her mom, who now sat crying in the corner surrounded by police officers asking even MORE questions.

"My name is Sergeant Barns. Will you come with me please; I'd like to show you all something." the man said, nodding at our group to follow. He took us into the security room of the hotel and pushed play on a remote control. Suddenly we were watching many different tvs playing the security tape from last night.

I saw Kira walk out of our room, and heard a muffled sob from behind me. I even felt tears running down from my own eyes. She walked down the hall, but was stopped by a shaggy-haired, bearded, drunk man.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" I heard Kira exclaim.

"Well, darling, looks like I am." said the man, in a slurred voice; "Got out of jail a couple days ago... man it's nice to see you again-you beautiful thing you." He touched her face lightly, and I saw (out of the corner of my eye) Rocky flinch.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

She shook her head in reply, and suddenly he swiftly pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her middle.

"I think you do, sweet heart... I should have done this, a long time ago..." he announced, then brought down the gun forcefully on her head.

Rocky shouted, Elizabeth started crying, Rydel shook with fear and Alex clutched the chair in front of her. I didn't see the others reactions, for I found myself seeing dark spots, and slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

**Rocky's Perspective: **

Kira has been kidnapped by a drunk, insane, just recently got out of jail, armed man! I have no words for my feelings, but I shout words anyways. I shout at the tv, I shout at the police officer and I shout at the world for taking my beautiful Kira, the girl I loved, away from me!

Elizabeth is crying, and Riker is trying desperately to calm her. Alex looks like she's about to puke, Hope has fainted (thankfully Ross caught her) and both Riker and Ross look terrified. Rydel is saying calming words, but I see fear in her eyes. I know there is fear and tears in mine-and finally words leave me.

I walk out of the room in a daze, the police officer tries to make me stay; but I shrug him off. I run through the lobby, full of police, past Kira's mom and out the golden, used-to-be welcoming doors and look up at the sky.

The sun is peaking up it's golden head, but I beg it to go back down.

_I'm dreaming-I have to be dreaming. This is just a nightmare-any moment I will wake up and be in the hotel, back in bed. None of this will have ever happened-_ I tell myself, then pinch my arm as hard as I can. I let out a groan, and know for sure this is no dream.

"Rocky!" a voice calls, and I turn to see... Alex?

"Hey Alex, I don't really want company right now... so would you kindly, go away?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.

"No I certainly will NOT go away. I may be Riker's best friend; but I am also your friend-and a friend doesn't leave a friend who is hurting alone. I know you are angry, and trying to be strong. And I know you don't understand this. None of us do... but we will get through this! We always have!" she says, touching my arm lightly.

I shrug her off, and glance into the distance, opposite of the sun.

"Remember that time Riker tried out for that play in 5th grade?" she asks.

"Yeah, he swore he'd never act again!" I said, half-heartedly laughing.

"Right, but we talked to him and convinced him to work harder! He got better, and better and now he's the star on GLEE for pete's sake!" she agreed, laughing.

"So, what are you trying to say?" I ask.

"What I'm trying to say-is bad things happen... and it hurts, and it's hard. But don't give up. There is still hope, it only happened a few hours ago. She could still be alive! There is ALWAYS hope! Even in the midst of a storm." she said, and I looked at her, her face illuminated by the rising sun.

"Thank you, I needed that." I replied, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome!" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. I knew this was effecting her too; even if not in the same way I was.

"We should get back to the others." I said, nodding towards the door. She nodded, and started inside.

"Wait," I cried, and she turned. "Do you really believe what you said?"

"Somewhat..." she said, biting her lip. "But if I give into worry, and bitterness... what will I become? No, it is hope and love that makes us strong! We must be strong, for Kira!" then she turned on her black heels and marched proudly back into the hotel.

I waited a moment, looked up at the sky. A new day was dawning, whether or not I liked how it started. As the sun rose higher in the sky, so did my hope that Kira still lived. So did my faith in her, and that after finding such love... that it wouldn't be broken apart so easily. Then, I too, walked inside and welcomed the comfort of my new friends, and my family!

**Kira's Perspective: **

I awake, in complete darkness. My back aches, and I try to stretch... I find that my arms are tied tightly behind me and my legs as well. I try shouting, but a thick gag smothers my words and finally I give up. Tears well in my eyes, but I know I must remain strong.

I think of Rocky, his laugh, his smile-his love for me and I am comforted in the midst of this pain! I hear a voice, one all too familiar, and shrink back in fear.

"So, my darling. You do remember me. Ah yes, it wasn't but a few years ago I killed your father... Sadly, the court ruled in my favor. So I was given some short years for other things I did-but not for murder. And now, we are reunited. I thought about you every day. Your beauty, you're voice-you alone kept me hoping. That's why I'm here. I wanted someone to share this life with; but not just anyone. Oh, I could start over and find some silly girl to marry, but that would be no fun..." he said, and his words shocked me, and scared me.

"I wanted you... but you would never have me after what I've done... so I'll have to FORCE you! But for now, you'll be left alone."

I hear his footsteps leaving, and I sigh in relief. But the words, "I'll have to FORCE you..." and "for now" echo in my mind. I try to think of anything to shut out the words, and even try telling myself it's all a dream. Finally, I fall into a dreamless sleep; for Hope and Elizabeth wore me out last night...

Another tear falls when I think of them... at least they will have someone to lean on right now, I NEED Rocky! Will he move on, forget me, and find another, prettier girl? Dark thoughts pierce my brain during this half-asleep, half-awake time.

_I'll see you again Rocky! I love you-I always will! I promise! _

**Author's Note: Oh, chills, ok-seriously hope you guys liked the twist... poor Rocky! :'( and everyone else as well! Gah, I'd hate if that happened! Alright, until the next chapter. (Cliff hanger, I guess) wml-write more later. End of story, for now... Not really, I just can't stay serious enough to end dramatically. Oh well-on a lighter note-I seriously thank everyone who has taken time to review-or put themselves in my story! A few new songs will be entering the story, soon. (I have a ton of songs, maybe I should have called this story- R 5 musical...) Anyways, happy FRIDAY! k, now I'm done. **


	12. Author's Note: about Twist

**Author's Note: no, this is not a chapter. This is decision time; and I want you guys to be apart of it. Should this last chapter be a) real, b) a dream had by Rocky, Kira and Hope? c) Rocky's trying out for a role in a movie, and asked the gang to help put together a scene so he'd be a shoe-in for the part. or e) any idea you come up with. Now, I won't tell u which one it will be until the next chapter... but I SERIOUSLY need input here! pm or reviews would be great! I love hearing from you. anyway, thanks for your help. I hope that I haven't ruined the story by the last chapter. XD yesterday, I loved it, today I'm sketchy and doubting myself. So I do want everyone to plez tell me what I should do! Ok, thanks. Until the next chapter my friends. **


	13. Reaction!

**Disclaimer: Alrighty, so let's see which choice I choose... (though it's probably obvious) I'm leaving it the way it is! :D Oh and the newest song addition is NOT by me. It is by R5inmysoul. Isn't it AWESOME? I love it! :D **

**Ryland: So does that mean I'm in this chapter?**

**Me: yes, yes it does!**

**Ryland: YES! thanks for not owning anything and adding me in!**

**Me: er, thanks. Looks like I got that over w/. enjoy!**

**Ryland's Perspective: **

I believe I fell asleep beside my mother, Stormie Lynch, or else time speed up; because I felt like literally only a minute had past since we got on the airplane-until the time we got off! Rocky had called and asked us to come up to meet his new girlfriend, it seemed like he was really serious about her.

My mom had been very excited to hear the news, and she and my dad had kissed (ew). So, here we were, at the airport, waiting for Rocky to show up. Instead, Ratliff greeted us with a faint smile and no laughter in his voice. He normally was so cheerful and fun; what was up?

His voice lowered, he whispered words to my parents. Mom gasped, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Dad clenched his hand in fists and a tears also appeared on his face. I looked at Ratliff worriedly. Did they all get in a car wreck on the way here?

"Kira was kidnapped last night..." he told me, in the back seat of the car. He had let my dad drive, and my mother sit up front. She was still crying.

"What? You're kidding me right?" I asked, and my mom's sobs got louder.

"I wish I was..." he replied, a far-off look in his eyes.

I held back my questions, and was surprised to feel my own eyes grow wet with tears... I didn't even KNOW this girl!

But, Rocky did... He'd told me a LOT about her... he even asked if he and her could do a song on their next record. I had agreed, after he described her voice for me.

I had even, briefly, talked with her...

*flashback*

"Here's Kira now." Rocky said, his voice sounded odd over the phone.

A girl's voice giggled in the background.

"Why don't you talk to her?" he asked me; and I imagine he handed the phone to Kira.

"Hey Ryland," she said, as if I'd known her for years.

"Hey Kira, your pretty famous here." I replied, jokingly.

"Oh... that's sweet! Rocky told you about me." she said, and I heard Rocky's protests in the background.

"Bro! You said you wouldn't tell her THAT!" his voice shouted.

Kira and I laughed.

"I hope to meet you soon!" she said, and I nodded... then realized I was on the phone.

"Me too! You sound really nice... and Riker likes you-a lot!" I replied; wondering if maybe this was my future sister-in-law.

"Alright, well I gotta go, here's Rocky back." she said, and that was the last time I heard from her.. now I'll never meet her.

*end of flashback*

Riker sent me a new song via email and Rocky sent another new song. _Gosh,_ I had thought, _they should get girlfriends more often... They write songs a lot faster than normal._

I had a copy of Rocky's newest song in my book bag-so I pulled it out. He had told me over the phone that Kira had helped write it. Though he thought it would be cool if Ross and Hope sang some of the parts; Riker and Elizabeth some of the other parts and then him and Kira the rest! I LOVED that idea. It made the song more personal in a way. This was the song, the title? A** Whole New Side!**

(together) (before music starts)

**A whole new side that I've never seen- A whole new side that I wish to meet... **

**(Acoustic guitar music starts)**

**(Male)**

**She looks like she's been pondering over. **

**I know that I'll never control her (big beautiful mind.)**

**(female)**

**Sometimes I wish the world would stand still. **

**Stop all the clocks and lets just kill- **

**some precious time. **

**(Male)**

**I love the way that she looks at me. **

**I wonder if she likes what she see's. **

**This whole new side of me. **

**(Together)**

**A whole new side, I've never seen. A**

**whole new side, I wish to meet- **

**The whole new side of me. **

**(Female)**

**Sometimes I wish the world would stand still-**

**(Male) **

**Stop all the clocks! And lets just kill- Some precious time. **

**(Female)**

**Lay in a field of Crimson and Clover. **

**Replay our lives, over and over- **

**(don't let it slip away)**

**(Male)**

**A heart of Gold. A mind of pure silver. And**

**I enjoy the moments I'm with her- (She'll never fade)**

**(Together)**

**A Whole New Side that I've never seen. **

**A whole new side that I wish to keep- This whole new side of me. **

**This Whole New Side of Me-**

A tear fell from my eye; the song was not only one of the best he'd written... but also straight from the heart. This girl, was the girl of his DREAMS! And now, what would become of her? I worried all the way from the airport to the hotel.

When I saw Rocky, I noticed tear stains. It looked like he had been crying ever since he got the news. Everyone else had similar expressions; all filled with gloom and doom.

"Hey buddy... how are you holding up?" I asked, pulling him in for a hug.

"Better... now... but I'm lost without her." he replied, sighing.

"I understand..." I replied, somewhat feeling his pain.

Mom rushed over and fresh tears rolled from my brother's eyes. "Hey mom!" he said, and she embraced him in one of the longest hugs ever. She and him stood there, crying. This was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him-he was almost the "tough" guy.

Dad walked over slowly, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Mom finally motioned him over, and the rest of the family joined us-along with Alex and two girl, who I assumed was Hope and Elizabeth. We surrounded him with our love, and I heard Hope (I later learned that it was her) praying behind me.

"Please let her be alright, protect her from harm-and help Rocky know that he is loved-and help us all get through this and be one happy family once she returns." she whispered.

Her words gave me hope, (ironically that was her name) and I wondered if she believed any of this was true... maybe it was just to comfort us all.

After what felt like several hours, we came apart and Rocky headed outside with mom and dad. Ross pulled Hope close, and they walked away-comforted by the other's words, and love. Rydel and Ratliff went to go get breakfast (for no one had eaten yet). Riker sat down by me and Elizabeth shyly walked over.

"Everyone is splitting off in groups... and I didn't want to interrupt Rocky and your parents or Ross and Hope... Is it ok if I stay with you guys?" she asked, sitting down beside Riker.

"Of course!" he said, being the gentleman he is. He even took off his jacket and handed it to her, when he noticed her shaking.

"So how long have you two known each other?" I asked Elizabeth.

"Just this last night, and today..." she replied.

I looked at Riker, who was looking at Elizabeth. I guess love took your mind off of horrible situations... Now I really wished I had a girlfriend; I wonder if Rydel and Ratliff felt just as awkward... maybe that's why they had gone to get breakfast.

"So, any news? Ratliff didn't tell me much..." I asked.

"Well, she's been kidnapped by some maniac dude who was drunk and apparently he has a police record... He was taken to court on charges of killing her father... But that's not why he was in jail... but her mother said he was the one who did it-got a really "good" lawyer I guess-Her mother won't come out of her room since the police left... and she won't talk to any of us... I'm not sure if she blames us or not." he replied, a far off look in his eye.

I nodded, suddenly feeling bad for being curious. Elizabeth touched his arm lightly, a comforting gesture.

I turned away, feeling sick. I needed fresh air-knowing that such a sweet person was kidnapped by a maniac who killed her father... well...

I raced outside and puked in the closest potted plant I could find.

Alex walked over, I had wondered where she went.

"Everyone seems to have found true love... except us..." she said, then shook her head sadly. "Yes, even Rydel... she and Ratliff have been hanging out a lot by themselves lately... I think they like each other; but are too afraid of dating because of the question of-what if they break up and ruin the band-too admit it..."

I gasp in surprise. (**Author's Note: yeah, idk why I added that in there... but SURPRISE-for all of us including me! lol)**

"I've noticed that too... but never thought about it like that." I replied, staring at my toes.

"And now, what happens? A sweet girl gets kidnapped-and it's breaking Rocky apart. But making the other relationships stronger-maybe this will show him if it's true love or not." she says, in a low voice. She seems to be over the fact that everyone is dating but her.

"or maybe a sweet girl will end up dead! What do WE do?" I ask, annoyed.

"WE?! We let the POLICE handle this... if you get Rocky going on a huge goose chase... HE could end up DEAD too! We wait, we hope, we let the pros handle this. And we STAY OUT OF IT!" she shouts, her eyes glaring at mine. She twirls on those black heels of hers, and marches back inside-clearly annoyed at me.

Let's just say, we have a bad history together. I had a HUGE crush on her a while back, and let's just say things didn't go to well when she found out... especially how she found out... Well she probably knew before then; because I was WAY obvious and made it awkward for her to visit Riker...

It's not MY fault that I liked her! Gosh! Ever since then, we had both were having trouble being around the other... I don't think she hates me or anything-it's just awkward for the both of us-creating tension and sudden outbursts of anger occasionally.

I stared at her retreating form, and then joined Rocky and my parents sitting by the outside of the pool. He was telling them all about yesterday-what had happened... how he felt about her.

I listened, though I had heard it all before. When he got to the events of this morning, he stopped and waiting for the tears to stop. Then he continued.

"And, then you guys showed up." he said, ending the tale.

Then me and him talked about sports and such; to get his mind off of things.

I looked over and saw a dark van parked near the hotel- a creepy-looking man sat inside-and he appeared to be listening in to our conversation!

"Rocky!" I hissed, "Look over there! But don't make it obvious."

Mom and Dad had gone inside to talk with the rest of the family at this point-so it was just the two of us. Alex's words of "STAY OUT OF IT!" echoed in my brain-but I just couldn't!

He looked over, slowly inching his head in the general direction. He gasped, turning back to me.

"That's him!" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy who took Kira! That's who!" he replied.

My eyes went wide, but when I turned to look back-the car had roared to life and took off at HIGH speed!

"FOLLOW THAT CAR!" I shouted, jumping into the taxi that had miraculously just pulled up!

The driver looked at us questioningly, so Rocky handed him some money. He nodded and we were slammed into the other side of the car as our driver took off after the bad guy's!

**Kira's Perspective:**

So far, that man hadn't returned. Someone did, however, bring me fresh water and food. The gag was removed and my hands untied-but a creepy, surprisingly female voice told me not to try screaming. The figure was enveloped in darkness, and waited until I was done eating to leave.. but not before she retied (EVEN TIGHTER!) my hands and my gag was placed back in my mouth.

I sighed, and listened for any noise at all. I thought about the song me and Rocky had written together-and smiled at the memory.

*memory*

We had worked on it for some time. Taking a break in the middle-he threatened to throw me in the lake. I laughed, and found myself soon realizing that you don't doubt Rocky's word!

"I can't SWIM!" I had yelled, he held out his hand worriedly, and I pulled him in after me!

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

"Liar!" he replied.

"Jerk!" I retorted.

He just laughed and tried to pull me into a hug.

"Oh no mister!" I replied, "I'm not trusting you!" I splashed water at him, and soon it was a splashing war!

*memory ends*

A few tears return, and I push them back. Who knows who may be watching me! I sat in silence, and tried to block out the fear by imagining Rocky's voice singing to me. It seemed to help a bit. I knew now that I seriously loved him.

I don't know why-but it seemed like everything was going so fast.. but after being kidnapped and maybe going to die-things seem to change QUITE a bit!

I wanted some hope... and to see HOPE! and everyone else for that matter. I needed Rocky, more than I ever realized... it was like I was waiting for this moment (well not exactly this moment, but you know what I mean) my whole life! Now, I wondered if even true love could help me here.

I shivered, and finally drifted into my own imagination.

**Author's Note: whew. Ok, better. Ryland's in the story; everyone's all happy (not) and now we have Rocky and Ryland trying to be the heroes and save the day! lol We'll have to see how that goes... but for now-we wait. Oh and Ratliff with Rydel... yeah-that was just random add in. XD though it would be interesting if they ever really dated in REAL life! lol. **


	14. Distraction!

**Disclaimer: My longest chapter EVA was the last so YAY for that. We had a beautiful song by our friend R5inmysoul and now it's on for another chapter... The more I write; the harder it gets to come up with another chapter-so forgive my horrible writing skills. btw R5inmysoul has a wonderful story she is working on and EVERYONE should check it out. It's 10x better than mine; so if you remotely like mine-you'll LOVE hers! I own nothing-but I want to own some R5 tickets to go see them in concert! 3 anyways, new chapter-hopefully you'll love it. Ryland and Rocky-heros or failures? let's find out...**

**Rocky's Perspective: **

We are following a murderer and a kidnapper around in a taxi-whose driver is either insane or loves money! He is speeding much faster than the law allows and I think he has a death wish or something! Every time we slam into the opposite side of the car; I am reminded of how crazy this idea truly is... that's why this was Ryland's idea!

We drive past run-down houses, and dark alleys. This is not the place I want my Kira to be in! _My Kira-_those words bring a smile to my face even in the worst of places. I squeeze my eyes shut in frustration and glare at Ryland. He looks at me with a grin-and I know the thrill of adventure has gotten to him.

The car turns into the darkest alley yet and stops. Ryland tells the driver to stop-and he obliges: causing us to fly into the seats in front of us. My face is really sore from all this crashing about. I once again glare at Ryland, pay the driver-with tip... but not TOO much since he did slam my head into the side of the car every 5 seconds.

I shiver-fear coursing through my veins. _Kira, think about Kira... you NEED Kira... who knows how much longer she will live! _I clench my hands into fists and head into the dark alley after a crazy maniac murderer... This will either be the most heroic moment of my life-or the last!

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

No one can find Rocky or Ryland; so they give up and hope that they just went somewhere to have guy time. Riker has been showing me how to play guitar to pass the time-and I learn quickly! It's not only fun learning guitar, but his hand stays on mine to show me different cords.

"Now time's being wasted and it's heavenly! Just forgetting our worries, and just being me. I am free-ee-eee-eee!" I sang along to the chords I strummed.

"Nice, come up with that just now?" Riker asks.

I nodded in reply then smiled too myself.

I find myself loving being around him-a little too much! I wonder if my fan girl vibe gives off at all. But it seems that both of us are enjoying being around the other: maybe just for a distraction from these horrible events! _Or maybe somebody's falling for ya... _I wonder.

"Nobody's doing any fallin'!" I announce, then realize I have spoken aloud after Riker gives me a weird look.

"Talking to yourself?" he asks, teasingly. His smile takes away any sting that may have been in his words.

"Sorry-I was thinking aloud by accident." I admit, bitting my lower lip.

I turn to look at him, and find his eyes on me. He blushes and I look down bitting my lower lip again-a recent habit of mine.

I turn to say something, anything, and find his face closer to mine then before. I take a deep breath and then ask: "So, Riker... can I ask you a question?"

"mmhmmm." he replies, staring into my eyes.

"Back home-nobody ever notices me. They think I'm weird-make fun of me a lot-especially since I'm homeschooled... And they say that I can't sing and all these mean things. It's really discouraging. How do you keep positive when there is so much negative?" I ask, surprising myself at my honesty. I've never told anyone about that.

He leans back, still looking me in the eye and sighs.

"There will always be people who judge you, hate you, say mean things about you. But that's all they are-mean people, with hateful words. Their opinion means nothing! They're either jealous, or want to be cool or have had a bad life or day and are taking it out on you! When people are jerks, and it hurts. A tip I've learned is go find a mirror-look in it and tell yourself the truth. They are nothing more than words, they cannot hurt me. Who I am isn't going to change because of other's stupidity. I have a purpose and someone's going to love me just for me someday! Until then-live, laugh and love!" he replied, then pulled me into a hug.

I realized tears had started to slip down from my face and I knew that I couldn't just sit there and keep quiet anymore.

"And if you think you've found that someone?" I ask, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Then you better tell them-before they slip away." he gets up, and then adds "If they really are the one-then they'll love you back. So there isn't anything to fear... just go for it-you know; once it happens. I've gotten something to do now-I'll meet you in an hour by the pool okay?"

Then he runs off, excitedly. I wonder what sudden plans he has, then shake my head-pondering his words..._ Did he mean that I should tell HIM I like him-was he telling me he liked me? Or was he just speaking in general-giving advice.. because if so; it would suck if I told him... but then again-it would be following his advice... oh what do I do?!_

**Riker's Perspective: **

I leave Elizabeth to ponder my words and wonder how to take my own advice. My insecurities used to weigh me down for a long time-I want her to know she is beautiful and amazing; and nothing she could ever do could change that... and she should NEVER change-because the way she is right now is perfect!

Suddenly, a thought struck me-they met through song... maybe I could explain my feelings like that as well!

Writing lyrics, pausing to strum chords and then in a blur I was off into music land! Soon enough, and hour had flown by, and I had a short song for Elizabeth.

She walked over, saw the guitar, and glanced at me nervously.

"You're teaching me more chords?" she asked, I shook my head no and motioned for her to have a seat!

"This is a song... I wrote for you." I told her, standing up and looking into her gorgeous eyes.

She blushed and said: "Oh, that's sweet... but..."

"No buts... just... listen-please!" I pleaded, and she finally nodded; smiling.

I started strumming the guitar, taking in a deep breath. It was now or never.

:A Little Bit EVERYDAY!

"I used to see those eyes shine; but then somebody told you that you didn't look right. It really brought you down-those words... And I hate to see you low-their opinion's don't matter. They are just jealous of your looks!" I pause, then look into her eyes and smile: "The things other's see as flaws-are perfection in my eyes... Those words of hurt that try to bring you down. Aren't mine. How can I get through to you-what you mean to me! These words now spoken-guess it's how I'll show you. A little bit everyday. If I can make you smile-maybe I can make you stay. A little bit everyday! I'll show ya; I'll show you what you mean to me. One word can take your fears away. I know, your afraid. But darling, don't you know. You're beautiful. You mean everything too me!" then I go into a guitar solo and finally it's the last words: "Everything too me!"

She applauds loudly, grinning.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you to cheer me up about those people back home!" she gives me a hug-uh oh.. I guess I didn't give her the right message.

"Actually.. It wasn't just that..." I blush, then say the words in a rush "IlikeyouElizabeth!"

Her grin fades... she turns white.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I... like... you?" I get out.

"I like you too!" she says, a larger-more beautiful smile spreading across her face.

Then we go back to playing guitar, singing songs to each other and I am happy. Love is a wonderful thing!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short and Sweet awe! :D exciting beginning, and then a love plot to distract us all from the scary events going on... Next chapter will be less love plot and more suspense so stay tuned! 3**


	15. ACTION!

**Disclaimer: The more stories I read-the more inspiration I get... to be honest; I'm a little nervous about writing this... I'm afraid that this story isn't the best and I'll mess up. But thanks to a confidence boast from a fanfic friend-I'm all better! :D ok so here is the next chapter.**

**Rocky: Is Kira going to be ok? oh wise one who owns nothing.**

**Me: don't worry-this fanfic isn't over yet! :D **

**Kira's Perspective: **

When he walks into the room my heart stops, a shimmering white gown, blinding white; the purest color-makes me wonder and fear. He places it down on a chair beside me-along with a candle of flickering flame.

"Happy wedding day my dear!" he announces, his eyes dance with madness. It takes me a moment to comprehend those words; for my fear of him is greater than my thought process at the moment...

I try to reply, but this stupid gag blocks my angry words. I rather KILL him for what he did to my father. MARY HIM? AS IF!

"What's that? You're happy too! awe... you better be. It's either marry me or die!" he cheerfully informs me, causing a shudder to run down my spine.

If I marry him... I'll die inside... but if I don't... I'll just plain D.I.E! Is it better too die and not go through this pain anymore-or is it better to live with Rocky forever in my heart; but be married to a crazy lunatic and die slowly...-these are the things I ponder; wishing with all my heart I had no choice to make.

_I want to marry Rocky not this man... _I think, and this thought shots a stab of pain right into my heart. Even now, I am discovering how much I love him... Even now I realize that I want to spend the REST of my life with him.

Finally my captor leaves, chuckling and I sob quietly. The WORST part of this is knowing that I love Rocky; but fearing that I'll never get a chance to tell him!

"I love you Rocky." I murmur into my gag. This triggers the memory of our kiss by the lake, in the pouring rain where he told me: "Here comes FOREVER!"

Another sob escapes from my throat. I glance at the wretched white dress in horror... If I ever DO escape; I won't be wedding in white-is all I have to say! The horror of the situation is sinking in. To quote some famous words, written by Shakespeare: "To be or not to be... that is the question!"

**Ryland's Prespective: **

I'm in a dark ally with my brother going following a murderer/kidnapper of the love of Rocky's life Kira-and I'm LOVING it... well not the murdering or the kidnapping... but the ADVENTURE/HERO part of this. I'm going to save the day... with Rocky (but it was my idea, so mostly me!)

I walk proudly in front, leading the way. Rocky rolls his eyes, and follows much more stealthily. Though it's not like he knows were here-so what's his deal.

"Hey you!" a guy calls from the darkness.

"YEAH!" I ask, in my tough guy (i hope) voice.

"Whatcha want around these parts...?" he asks, walking over. He is a ripped, tall, scarred dude with tattoos of ripped dudes and an "I love my mom" on his arm. This dude is CREEPY!

"ER... I was looking for the bathroom... and I... got lost..." my voice quaked like a little girl's, and I was so ready to go crying to my mommy-it's not even funny! This dude could do SERIOUS damage to me.

I looked around for Rocky, but he's disappeared. _Great, just great. Now I'm going to be mucho man's lunch and Rocky will be the hero. So much for my amazing idea! _

I sigh, and I know the dude isn't buying my story for one second. My last thought is wondering what Alex will say when she finds out about this-then it's darkness.

**Rocky's Perspective: **

My brother may be the BIGGEST idiot in the universe but at least he bought me some time to get by the guard so I could find Kira. I have no idea if he knows where I am-but I can't worry about him now. He's my brother; he'll be alright-right?

I search through dark, dusty rooms until I find a locked door, I press my ear to it and hear nothing... which is a good or bad sign. I pull out one of Rydel's hairpins from my pocket.

She always makes me carry spares just in case... Occasionally she'll even use them on us! Much to my brothers and my horror!

So anyway, I used the hairpin to unlock the door... which thankfully worked-though I knew not how. My guess is weak locks. Inside the door was a figure next to an almost completely out candle and a white... WEDDING? dress.

"Kira?" I whispered, shaking the figure lightly-hoping against all hope it was her.

Startled eyes looked up into mine, and soon I saw recognition. Though before I saw a flicker of fear... what was that lunatic doing to her? I removed her gag and gave her some water I found nearby.

She took several deep gulps of air and then told me what had happened thus far. I found tears of relief rolling from my eyes and after she was done, pulled her into a hug that lasted for what seemed like hours.

Then I pulled back and said the words I'd been dying to tell her: "I love you Kira!"

"I love you Rocky!" she replied, and kissed me softly.

Tears sprang up, and she insisted that I must go.

"Get the police, bring them here. And Rocky..." she said, pausing, a gleam of fear entered her eyes once again.

"Yes?" I asked, about to put her gag back in-sadly. I couldn't leave it off; or someone would suspect something and move her!

"HURRY!" she whispered and I returned the gag to it's former position, kissed her cheek.

I hurried from the room, making sure to lock the door behind me. Another thankful note is that the hairpin didn't break the lock! Hopefully no one would notice that someone had been there. I exited the building just in time to find Ryland being dragged in by that bulky guard and sighed.

_Looks like Kira isn't the only one I'll have to worry about... _I wish had I brought my cell; but it was too late to think about that know. I hurried from the scene and hoped I'd bring the police in time!

**Alex's Perspective: **

4 hours have gone by since anyone's seen either Rocky or Ryland and I now know for sure that he's gotten himself into some kind of trouble. _Oh Ryland; why couldn't you simply heed my warning? _

I found Ross and Hope talking with Ross's parents.

"Guy's-I need to speak with you for a moment. Hi Mrs. Lynch." I said, nonchalantly.

"No prob. Mom, Dad." Ross said, squeezing Hope's hand and following me.

"Hello Alex dear-long time no see. We should hang out later!" called Stormie Lynch, in her most cheery voice since the situation.

Kira's mom had joined them, it seems she was over her theory of it being the Lynch's fault somehow. She and Mrs. Lynch went back to their conversation about the new spring fashion.

I raced ahead, heading for the pool where I'd seen Riker and Elizabeth hanging out.

"Guy's!" I shouted, running over-though the black heels made it rather difficult a task.

"ALEX, HOPE, ROSS!" called Elizabeth, "What's up?"

"We have a problem!" I announced, panting from my run.

By this time Ross and Hope had caught up. Everyone gasped.

"Did they find Kira's body?" asked Ross. Hope slugged his arm, wide-eyed. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"No.. it's Rocky and Ryland... earlier I TOLD Ryland not to go off on some wild goose chase and it seems they have. I found Rocky's guitar laying around and Ryland's right sandal... They wouldn't just leave without it-unless in a HURRY! I believe they've gone after Kira's kidnapper."

Again more gasps; I sighed... Could people in love not think rationally or something?

Riker hugged Elizabeth, who looked ready to cry. Hope clutched Ross's arm, who looked a bit green.

"So... what do we do?" asked Riker, being the leader/smart one.

"Nothing-we just hope, and worry about them." I replied, sarcastically.

Riker glared at me, and I suppressed a grin. He knew me far too well.

"What's the plan Alex?" he asked, the other's looked between us questioningly.

"Well-we can't let them do this on their own... One's a love-sick wreck and the other isn't that bright! I'd say let the professional's handle this... but I can't help but wonder if they're very smart either. So here's what we'll do..." and I told them my idea.

Everyone nodded, agreeing to my genius plan. Riker gave me a high-five and I received hugs from Hope and Elizabeth. New friends, kidnapping, my best friend in love.. whew this was one strange past few days.

Then the thought struck me: _You LIKE all this thrill and excitement. You WANT adventure... you CRAZE it. And now it looks like those story books you're always dreaming of being in; is coming to life! _

**Author's Note: Ryland kidnapped too! Rocky and Kira awe. Alex's perspective, and a plan! O.o let's see how this goes down. HOPE (XD this joke is so lame, it's funny) you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. R5inmysoul-XD your review cracked me up! Glad to be able to give you the gift of words. :D **


	16. Ready 5et Go!

**Disclaimer: eck... how to make this work... XD Anyways, I really want to make this ending work and everyone be satisfied... So here you go; it's not the end-end yet; but we're close my friends lol. I of course own nothing except the lamest joke in the universe which I HOPE (XD) doesn't get on your nerves too much. lol. **

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

I tug on my black long sleeves, and look over at Riker. He looks EXTREMELY cute in all-black. We decided if we're going to be sneaky, we'd need cool outfits! This was all part of Alex's awesome plan!

Riker is wearing black, that fades into gray, skinny jeans, with black shoes. His black, stripped collared shirt with his black leather jacket looks HOT! He even has a black tie, much to my secret pleasure!

Alex is tracking Ryland's phone; don't ask me how. She is pretty good with technology I believe-either that or she knew something like this would happen and had a tracker on Ryland's phone just in case.

I look over at Hope and Ross, who seem to be in a great mood. Hope wears a black t-shirt, long black gloves, a black skirt with black leggings and black converse. She looks really pretty in all black; and it doesn't even look gothic or anything... I was kinda worried about the black idea, because of being mistaken for being gothics... And yes, all of this took one major BLACK shopping trip!

Ross is wearing his black leather jacket over a black t-shirt; that said R5 on the front; but he turned it backwards; he also has black skinny jeans and matching shoes with Hope. They are soooo cute together!

I'm wearing a long sleeved black, lacy-backed, top. I would have gone with a t-shirt; but Rydel insisted that we have to look GOOD!: "Bad guys only look good in MOVIES! Besides, the better the outfit; the better you'll be!"

I think we all rolled are eyes at this but, I do admit, I look good in this outfit. The rest of it consists of long, leather, black and high-heeled boots-black shorts, a black hair-band crowns my head and I even have black bracelets. Leave it to Rydel to accessorize.

Speaking of Rydel; we found her and Ratliff on a DATE! Everyone was super surprised; except Riker and Alex... wonder how long this has been going on!

This all-black trio is going on a hunt to save Kira-and find Rocky and Ryland.

"Leave it to Ryland to force ME to come get HIM!" mutters Alex.

We have entered a very shabby-looking neighborhood; and I'm getting kinda nervous. It sounded like a good plan at first... but what if we are only putting Kira in MORE danger! I sigh, and Riker grabs my hand.

"We'll be ok; no crazy lunatic is going to hurt you will I'M around!" he announces, kissing my cheek softly. I blush, and give him a light hug. I notice the other couples doing the same sorta thing; comforting each other.

I think I even saw Ratliff and Rydel... was that a kiss? I gasp, then laugh. A couple days ago; I wouldn't believe ANY of this would EVER happen. Maybe I should start believing in crazy things more often!

I grin at Riker, and turn to see our driver, Alex-looking sadly at the road. I never noticed before; but after this we totally need to set her up on a date! She seems really lonely.

Rydel pulls out some sodas, and hands them out to everyone: "FOR KIRA!" she shouts, making a toast.

"FOR KIRA!" we shout, sipping on coke and the excitement returning.

"And just in time-" says Alex, "We're here!"

**Kira's Perspective:**

When they bring in Ryland, who I haven't officially met yet, I bite back a gasp. I must not show recognition.

"This your boyfriend sweetheart?" asks my kidnapper.

I roll my eyes, then laugh. He removes the gag, waiting for my answer.

"Never seen him before a DAY in my life!" I reply, spitting the words at him. Ryland looks at me with wide eyes, and I look at him for two seconds; trying to communicate to keep quiet.

"You sure...?" my kidnapper asks, motioning to that lady who feed me earlier. She grabs a gun and puts it to Ryland's head.

I try not to make any sound, let my emotions be hidden... Isn't this what I've done for most of my life when the kids teased me at school?

"If you think threatening a CHILD is going to make me want to marry you-then you have a sicker, more twisted mind than I thought! Where you get this guy from? Got him from the mall this time?" I ask, hoping that my words convince him that I DO NOT know Ryland.

The gun is removed, and the lady says in a sneering voice: "I don't think she knows him boss... probably some kid of the druggies in the area wandering around..."

"SHUT UP! I MAKE THE DECISIONS!" he shouts, slapping her across the face. An angry welt is left behind.

I use this time to look at Ryland, who is making motions with his hands wildly. I nod, when I realize he's asking about: if I've seen Rocky. He looks scared, but when he motions if he's still here. I shake my head; and Ryland calms down.

"So, sweetheart... Maybe you should put that dress on, and 'lina here will do your hair and makeup.. SHE may be an ugly witch; but she can make you look gorgeous!" he laughs, grabbing some of my locks and playing with them.

I hold back angry words, and shake him off. He glares, then leaves me, Ryland, and the lady in the room alone.

"Come 'ere sweetie." she says, then realizes I'm still tied up. She rolls her eyes, cursing her jerk of a boss.

"MIKE! GET IN 'ERE!" she shouts, and an ugly, muscular, HUGE man walks in.

She hands him the gun, motions for him to keep it pointed at Ryland.

"You try anything; he dies." she says, then unties my restraints. I sigh, rubbing my sore arms, and she takes me to another room to let me change.

I put on the wedding dress, which somehow fits perfectly... Actually, it's everything I'd want in a wedding dress; it's flowy, and soft, with lacy petal designs and sparkle. I sigh, hoping that I won't have to wear my dream dress for the wrong man.

_Hurry Rocky; I NEED you!_

**Author's Note: chills, eck! So, looks like we're gonna have a wedding... Let's hope that the gang can save her in time-and Rocky will be there with the police SOON! Seriously, I can't wait to write the ending... Let's just say we'll have a much different wedding from this one XD thanks for my faithful followers/favoriters and my reviewers! :D You guys make me SOOO happy! :D I love writing this story for ya'll. ENJOY! :D **


	17. Past, Present and hopefully not FUTURE!

**Disclaimer: This chapter should be amusing; at least for me XD I believe that there will be some close calls. ;) so enjoy. btw to my current readers; thank you for staying with me during this journey... I know this isn't the BEST story you could be reading-but you are reading it anyways. Thanks for the kindness and I'm blessed to have those of you who enjoy this story! so thank u. I own nothing, and also I want you to see in this chapter that Hope isn't as perfect as she seems... so here we go!**

**Hope's Perspective:**

"And just in time-We're here!" Alex says, stopping the car.

I glance around at the scenery... It's a shabby neighborhood probably full of druggies and crooks, it's also really dark! Secretly, I've always been afraid of dark, scary looking places... and clowns. I bite my lip, and try not to shiver in front of Ross.

Most people think I'm the perfect little "goody-goody-two-shoes"; but I have faults too... actually A LOT of them.

When I was thirteen-I got caught up in a bad group of kids... They had me help them steal other people's purses, and shoplift from our local Wal-mart. The next day-these "popular" kids would parade around school with their stolen items.

I WANTED to fit in; so I went along with it. I had "friends" and everyone "liked" me; I even had several jocks, and other attractive young men after me... but it was all FAKE! Once reality set in, and my braces came in, I was shunned from the group-and all the other groups.

I'd sit alone, at the table, all by myself... I started drinking a couple months later-to bury the pain... My parents had NO clue what was going on-that's when I met Cal. He was a true blessing.

It all happened after I changed schools; no one knew my past, but yet it still haunted me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night crying. Cal became my friend, my only friend. Other people just thought I was the shy, smarty pants new girl and never cared enough to get to know me...

He helped me get clean, and was my only friend for a long time. He showed me that popularity was NOT more important than being yourself: never change for anyone! I guess that's why I had a crush on him for soooooo long: he was my ONE TRUE FRIEND-until Elizabeth.

Now I have THREE amazing girlfriends, (Kira, 'Lizzy and Rydel) and some awesome guy friends + a rock-star boyfriend... I didn't want to bring up my past-I couldn't let anyone find out the mistakes I made... What if Ross rejected me because of my past?

I edge closer to him, and he secures his arm around me. I feel safe and loved.

"Alright, so we'll split up into teams." Alex whispers, as we group outside of the car; "Group 1-Rydel and Ratliff... Your job is distracting boyfriend and girlfriend... Get that guard away from the door! Group 2-Ross and Hope-you two will be in charge of look out. Group 3-Riker, Elizabeth and myself will go find Kira and possibly Rocky and Ryland. If not-hopefully they are either somewhere safe, or getting the police. IF ANYTHING goes wrong or ANYONE gets caught. No one rats on the others, and if something goes wrong we call the POLICE immediately-no heroics! Got it?"  
We each nod, and I'm getting more nervous by the second. Ross takes his hand in my own, and I notice that mine is sweating bad-so I jerk it back. He gives me a questioning look and I sigh and rejoin my hand with his-just hoping that he doesn't notice it shaking!

"We'll be fine! We'll be the best look-outs ever! Right?" he asks, noticing that I was shaking badly.

"su-ur-ure..." I whisper, not daring to look into his face. I know he knows something is wrong-and I don't want him too... I NEED his support right now-this is no place to be without a friend; again.

**Riker's Perspective: **

I'm excited, and I think Elizabeth is too. She was telling me on the way here that she loves C.S.I and she had always wanted to be a secret agent or something; and I informed her that I rather play one in a movie-but it was still COOL!

I grinned, and watched Ratliff and Rydel in action.. Dude she would be PERFECT for the movie; she and Ratliff were perfect at distracting... Here's what happened:

**Ratliff starts hugging Rydel, and then they begin to kiss passionately. The guard looks over at the two of them, and rolls his eyes. He walks over and begins talking to them... **

**"Hey you kids-do that somewhere else will ya."**

**Rydel-in a SUPER girly, 'I'm popular and your not', voice says: "Well if we want someone to catch us-my sweetie here has a girlfriend ya know. Duh. So this seemed like a good place to ya know... so why don't you buzz off weirdo."**

**"I INSIST that you kids leave" he says in a rude voice, getting angry.**

**Ratliff stops kissing Rydel for a moment and says: "Fine-if you can take us somewhere BETTER we'll leave!"**

**The guard rolls his eyes, then grabs Ratliff's arm.**

**"Follow me!" he says.**

We all silently cheer and Ross and Hope take up their positions at the door. Hope seems really nervous-and I wonder why. I shrug and grin-looking at my team mates.. Somehow I know that we will succeed... or at least we HAVE to-for Rocky.

I grab Elizabeth's hand who is grinning with excitement. I also give Alex's hand a quick friendly squeeze and we walk into the lion's den...

**Ryland's Perspective: **

**"**Theirs a gun pointed at my head; I'm gonna be dead-why didn't I listen to the words Alex said..." I sing, and the guard glares at me.

I gulp, and sigh. Having a gun pointed to your head, and just sitting here is BORING! I groan-I could possibly DIE and I'm bored?

_"very like you idiot-you get yourself into a stupid mess; and now your BORED? GOOD GRIEF!" _the voice in my head says.

_"Shut up voice that sounds like ALEX in my head!" _I reply, in my head, to myself...

Yup totally not losing it at all! GAH I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FAST-I'M GOING CRAZY!

The lady comes back, and the guard leaves. She grunts, rolling her eyes.

"Now what do we do with you Mr..." she sighs, then grabs some rope and ties (VERY TIGHTLY FOR A GIRL!) me up.

I groan. At least the gun is gone; but it's still just as boring...

She leaves again, not even bothering to close or lock the door-I don't think she'd really care if I just got up and walked away... though I doubt I could!

I groan again-as the voice very much like Alex's returns.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY IN THE UNIVERSE DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! AND THEN WHAT-I'D SHOW UP TO YOUR FUNERAL AND SAY THESE TOUCHING WORDS OVER YOUR GRAVE OF: I TOLD YOU SO! UGH... you make me SOOOOO angry sometimes Ryland!"

wait a second... that wasn't in my head. I look over my shoulder.

"ALEX!" I reply, whisper-yelling.

"DERP you IDIOT!" she replies, in a louder, but yet quieter, tone.

I grin, and she half-hugs me. She slugs me in the arm hard.

"OUCH! what was THAT for?" I ask, not bothering to keep my voice down.

She rolls her eyes, shushing me and replies: "For not listening to me for the BILLIONTH time!"

I decide it's best not to talk will she's still angry, and let her untie the ropes. She first laughs, then sighs and unties me the WHOLE time muttering: "Why is it always ME that has to get YOU out of these STUPID messes you put yourself in because your an IDIOT!"

I laugh, and give her a big hug once I'm completely untied. She hugs back, and surprising seems quite calm. I blush, and decide that maybe I'm not COMPLETELY over her. She notices and slugs me again.

"Pals?" she says.

I nod grinning... or maybe we are the kind of people who were meant to be FRIENDS and NOTHING more.

She takes me outside, where I find Hope and Ross waiting for me. Ross gives me a bro hug and Hope waits until he's done to give me a quick side-hug. She acts nervous; and I wonder if she enjoys doing this.

"So, where are Riker and Elizabeth?" asks Ross.

"Still inside, looking for Kira." replies Alex, "I had to get THIS one out of another tough spot."

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

Sneaking down the hallway with Riker by my side. I feel AMAZING-though I know this is supposed to be DANGEROUS and I'm SUPPOSED to be afraid... Instead I'm silently laughing with excitement-maybe I should turn this into a career...

I duck behind doorways, and anything else I can find. Riker is less cautious. I roll my eyes-_somebody isn't taking the mission very seriously!_

I grin then hear voices; I grab Riker's arm and duck into the first room I see. It's full of dust, mold and rotten boxes. Nobody's coming in HERE!

"So, your name's Kira." says a sneering voice.

"Yes..." replies Kira.

"Well KIRA your little FRIENDS won't find you!" the voice chuckles. It sounds feminine. I go to the door to take a look.

"ELIZABETH!" Riker hisses behind me, but I just wave my hand at him as to say: "keep quiet"

I peek out and find a ugly woman leading Kira-who is wearing a WEDDING DRESS! WHAT THE CRAP? I glare at the ugly woman, who thankfully is just walking around the corner and can't see me yet. I duck back inside and then grin at Riker.

"I found Kira.. though her attire is creeping me out." I whisper.

Riker nods, then holds his breath. His eyes go wide-I think I accidentally blew some dust in his face by whispering... Not a lot; but enough too...

"A-aaaa-" he clasps his hand over his nose: TOO LATE! "AAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE..." (er... this is rated K+ for a reason XD) "WAS THAT?"

Kira shrugs-"Probably someone sneezing... you seem to have a LOT of guards.. in a BUNCH of dusty rooms... It's not THAT big a deal."-nice save.

The sneering woman, frowns, as though logic is lost on her.

"Whatever-we just got to get you to the chapel in town by 6 or my boss is gonna KILL me!"

We listen intently. _WHICH CHAPEL! _I wish to scream at her... _WE NEED DETAILS!_

"It's on Capital Street... shoot, we're gonna be late-sweetheart-just remember that poor little boy and don't try anything stupid."

I hear Kira gulp and hear heels click by. After counting to 1 hundred, we exit. I run to the exit, and find Ryland, Ross and Alex waiting for us.

"We gotta go-Rydel just called and the guard's on his way back here NOW!" Alex says, putting her phone back in her purse.

We nod, and head to the car. I glance at Ryland, who grins at me. I decide it's best not to ask questions...

"Where's Hope?" asks Riker, and then I realize the obvious missing.

"Back in the car... she started feeling sick..." says Ross, who seems worried.

I guess we should have considered that.

"Their headed for the chapel on... what's the road called 'El..." Riker asks... A PET NAME! I grin.

"Nice, and er... Cathital... I mean Capital Street... and we need to HURRY! I have a bad feeling about this!" I reply.

"And call Rocky-I think he went to get the police." Ryland puts in, I whip out my phone and dial... This is gonna one interesting day...

**Author's Note: WHEW that was a close one lol. I hope that the humor wasn't too stupid; XD maybe somebody laughed-or maybe just me. Anyways, thanks, I still own nothing and I enjoy writing as always! :D**


	18. Our HOPE!

**Disclaimer: ECK! LOL we have acquired some new AWESOME peeps. Thanks for the reviews; sorry I didn't update sooner XD keep those reviews coming and remember to keep on HOPE-ing. XD (love that lame joke) alrighty then, let's get cracking on this newest addition to my story :D **

**Ross's Perspective: **

We enter the car, full of plans and ideas of how to save Kira. Alex is on the phone with Rocky and the police; cluing them into the situation and they are on their way-as our we! We HAVE to get there before it's too late-who knows what he's gonna do in a chapel... and why are they going to a FREAKING chapel anyways?

I would be more concerned; but for the look on Hope's face, and the tears we found on her face when we returned to the van. She seemed super upset-maybe I shouldn't have brought her along.

This thought makes me worried-she is more important to me than ANYONE-how could I be so inconsiderate. She seemed happy earlier-was it something I said...?

"Hope.. are you okay?" I ask, lightly touching her arm.

She shakes her head, and a tear falls softly down her perfect cheeks.

"I'm afraid..." she admits, looking at her shoes.

"Why?"

"This whole situation has taught me how much I need you-no guy has ever cared before... I don't wanna lose you!"

"Why would you lose me!"

"BECAUSE! If you only knew..." she sighs... stopping to wipe away a tear.

Girls confuse me at times-why can't they get straight to the point?!

"If I knew...?"

"If you know what I've done-my past... you won't want to be my boyfriend anymore... It took all of THIS to realize that no guy could seriously like me after what I've done.." she gulps for air, waving back tears.

"That's CRAZY! You should know by now that I'm better than that-I'm no ordinary guy! Those other jerks, they were JERKS! They didn't know how to appreciate you-because you are something too special for their stupid minds to understand... No matter WHAT you've done-it's the past. I love you for who you are RIGHT NOW! Not for the girl you were-nothing you say could change that."

"Ok..." she bites her lip.

"Do you want to tell me-to get this off your chest?" I ask, grabbing her hand. She looks up and sighs...

"I wanted to be popular... so I did what they did... we stole items from wal-mart..." she began, and explained in great detail what had happened. When she told me about how they dropped her over braces-I clenched my fists. Then she told me for the first time about Cal, and how she had thought she had feelings for him-but really he was her only friend for a long time.

Soon she was talking about how lonely she was, and the bullying she had endured. The only time most people spoke to her-was trying to cheat off of her... so she let them-thinking it would help her fit in...

"BUT IT DIDN'T! THEY NEVER CARED ONE BIT ABOUT ME!" she cried, and I patted her back, realizing that this girl had been through a LOT!

"Then I meet you... and I already knew Elizabeth-but she didn't know these things... No one did, some of it not even Cal knew-I kept it inside all these years... until now." she sighed, and a few tears flew from her hazel eyes.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze- "See? You've told me your entire story and I'm still here-loving you!"

A smile spread across her face, and I hugged her neck, kissing her softly. I heard cheers all around me and let my girl get hugs all around-which is hard to do in a moving van by the way; but we accomplished it somehow!

She grinned, "Let's go save KIRA!"

**Rocky's Perspective:**

I was engaged in a rather loud argument with the chief of the police force for this area. It seemed he thought that I was "on something" and there was "no way, that some measly kids could get to the bottom of this faster than the police."

: I rolled my eyes- "DUDE! SHE MAY GET HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT-BUT HOW IN THE WORLD DO I KNOW YOUR NOT DRUNK OR ON SOMETHING!"  
"GIVE ME A FREAKING TEST AND THEN WE'LL KNOW THAT I'M NOT CRAZY, NOT ON DRUGS AND NOT FOR GOODNESS SAKE DRUNK! I AM SANE AND WANT TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIENDS FREAKING LIFE HERE!"

yeah, that's how it's been going-so at that moment-my phone rang.

"YELLO!" I said, angrily into my phone. WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD BE CALLING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

"ROCKY! It's ALEX!"

"ALEX-I don't have time for this..."

"I thought you might wanna know that Kira's headed for Capital Street, the chapel.. And we got Ryland here to confirm what's going on. Could you put the police on the line please..."

I stood there, stunned.

"It's for you..." I said, holding out the phone to the red-faced police guy. I push speaker, so I can hear too.

He nodded, and took my phone.

"Police Station, Chief Max speaking-who is this?"

"Alex-one of Kira's friends..."

"Now don't tell me-you found Kira too!" he sighs, then I hear an almost chuckle.

"Yeah, and Ryland.. He was kinda taken by them."

"WHAT?" he glares over at me, mouthing 'when were you going to tell me this?'

I sigh, then reply- "I TRIED to tell you... but you thought I was crazy."

He groans, and we listen to Alex tell us the WHOLE story. A few minutes later, he hands me back the phone-tells Alex to stay on the line-and goes to round up a team of police to go after Kira.

"I want to go as well-sir." I say, "and sorry for yelling at you Mr. Max, sir."

"It's alright-we've all been kinda stressed over this case lately." he yawns, and I wonder how long he has been working on this case. I then notice the dark circles under his eyes-DANG was he up ALL NIGHT working on this?

"And, fine-just stay out of our way and you can ride along-she'll need emotional support after this..."

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

Whew, well-Alex got Rocky and the police-and their on their way. Hope told us all about her past-which I knew NOTHING about... It doesn't change ANYTHING-it makes her even more awesome, how she dealt with all this crap-and finally had the guts to tell us-that most have taken a LOT of courage.

And of course, we all love her the same... Though I do think it gives us a new perspective on her character. She has been a hope to us-and we know that she will continue to follow her heart and grow in herself. She's learning more everyday.

I grin, today couldn't be more perfect... I got to have a CSI moment-nobody made a blonde joke about my highlights and I have Riker! Well, almost perfect... All we need to do is save Kira and it will be-but I know we can and WILL! I glance out the window-

"HEY, there it is!" I point to Capital Street, which I stupidly called Cathital street earlier... I wonder if anyone will remember...

"Awe CATHITAL street!" teases Riker, and normally I'd be mad, but instead I giggle.

"The blonde highlights are getting to you girl!" teases Hope, in a much improved mood.

I grin-"Hey, at least I didn't get my hair dyed GREEN!"

Hope blushes, a year or so ago-she BADLY wanted to try a new hair do.. The lady who did it was a newbe and dyed her beautiful brown hair, a solid greenish/blueish odd color. She sent me the photo and posted it on instagram-surprisingly, she has a LOT of followers on there.

Maybe because most of them aren't from the same state... hmmm...

"Like LEGIT green?" asks Ross, laughing.

"HEY!" shouts Hope.

Rydel tells a quick story about Ross as a child, to get him back and be on Hope's side: also I think she's nervous. I think I am too-just the thought of actually meeting this FREAK sickens me... Earlier I was SOOOO excited-but now I'm nervous.

"My little spy..." Riker squeezes my hand, winking.

Alex parks the car in the one and only chapel on this street. I sigh, and unbuckle-ready to face WHATEVER is inside... but little did I know, what I was about to see!

**Author's Note: duh-duh-duh-DAH! XD cliff-hanger. :D Love you guys, keep up the reviews, I still own nothing yada yada yada until next time ;)**


	19. Something Borrowed Someone's Blue!

**Disclaimer: alright, let's hope this will be as amazing I feel it should! XD This chapter makes me excited! ENJOY! and again, sigh, I OWN NOTHING lol.**

**Kira's Perspective: **

A shaking preacher stands in front of me. Dressed in black, like mourning clothes-it feels for this scene. Beside me is a grinning, crazy man-in a suit that barely fits and is ugly, just like him! A sneering woman dressed in a black and white dress points a gun toward the preacher and I see a few people in attendance.

"Strangest wedding I've ever been too..." mutters an older woman, who was introduced to me as the crazy man's mom. Her white hair was put up in a respectable bun, and she wore a gold, long matron dress... She was so old, she had no clue that her son was a crazy, maniac guy who was forcing a girl 20 years his younger to marry him!

I sighed, and glared at the man to my right. I prayed that Rocky and the police would arrive soon; but honestly I had no hope. The time to say "I do" was approaching, and my decision wasn't clear... I mean, death or life with a maniac is a hard choice to make!

Tears clouded my eyes.

"and... o-our bride cr-cries. With-er... jo-oy!" the preacher says, and Mike (the crazy guy) nudges my arm.

OW! I glare again at his ugly face, and force my tears to stop. I cannot cry-I WILL not cry... That I can do!

I smooth my dress, staring at the floor. I look around, just to get my mind off of current events-The chapel is golden, with columns and pillars with tapestries of color and stained glass windows that shine brightly. If I had to pick a place to get married in.. this would be it. That's what makes this whole experience even SICKER!

I hold back a gag, and force myself to pay attention.. I must decide-to live or to DIE!

**Elizabeth's Perspective: **

I hear music playing, WEDDING MUSIC! You know... duh-duh-da-duh! Duh-duh-da-DUH! Duh-duh-duh-DA-duh-da-duh-duh-duh-DA!

My eyebrows shot up, and I glance over to see a startled Riker. It's worse than I thought-this CRAZY guy is MARRYING? KIRA!

"What kind of perv. does a freakin' thing like THAT!" I ask, raising my voice only to have a large, tan one placed over my lips.

I shyly shut up, feeling Riker's hand. I blush slightly, then return to my rant in quieter tones.

"I mean-what do we do?! We CANNOT let this happen-can we?"

"We WAIT!" replies Alex, glaring at the road where hopefully the police will be driving up soon!

"And if we are too late?" asks Riker, softly.

Alex turns, and we notice tears...

"I'm sorry... I've done all I can... if you guys want to go inside, where a crazy guy-and a bunch of other crazy people have guns! And risk Kira's and your lives... then go right ahead!" she points out, then returns to the car looking distraught.

Ryland runs after her, gets inside the car as well. I see them discussing something, and I wonder what's going on?

"She's right you know..." says Riker, trying to hold my hand.

I push him away, then try to quietly retort-"We can't just sit by-she is in REAL danger... This guy is nuts, and when she decides to say NO! Because I know she will... She could DIE!... you understand that right?"

He bites his lip-"I don't want to lose you..." he sighs, then continues-"But, if you go-so will I!"

I grin, and look at the others left-Rydel and Ratliff, Hope and Ross: "You guys in?"

Ross nods, then looks worriedly at Hope: "Are we in?"

"DUH! Let's KICK SOME BUTT!"

Ross looks stunned, then grins.

"Rydel-Ratliff?"

"Kira is family now..." says Rydel, then grabs Ratliff's hand. "We are SO in!"

I laugh; I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be taking on bad guys with RIKER FREAKIN' LYNCH by my side! Or the day two of my BIGGEST dreams would come true... hmmm-maybe I should dream more often! I grin, then announce: "Let's do this!"

We each grab some "weapons" which include a rock, a shovel we found near the door and pepper spray. Nothing much compared to the guns we will find inside-but it's better than nothing at all...

We count to three,

"One... Two... THREE!" and charge inside the chapel...

**Kira's Perspective (how the fight went down): **

I hear a commotion at the door, and watch as Rydel, Ratliff, Ross, Hope, Riker AND Elizabeth charge through the door. Ross swings a shovel about, and Ratliff holds a rock threateningly in his hand.

I gasp in surprise, and move quickly to the side to watch:

A guy gets up from the audience and rushes Rydel, who kicks him... you know. And then, Ratliff hits him on the head with a BIG rock! I gasp in surprise, then I see him holding Rydel and get what's going on!

Then I see Ross and Hope double-teaming as a the sneering woman and the big guy who was in charge of Ryland-who I hope is okay! The sneering woman is clawing, kicking and beating at Hope. Hope does a double kick-flip and knocks her to the ground-I see a very satisfied smile on her face.

Ross swings a shovel at the big guy's face, but a see a knife cut on his cheek! OUCH! I hear a thud, and watch him at last, fall to the ground. No more dealing with THAT jerk anymore!

I turn to find Elizabeth and Riker fighting off the last few guys...

Elizabeth looks like she was BORN to kick butt; and Riker seems a little awkward at first, but one scratch on Elizabeth, and he's BEATING those jerks up!

I don't see Mike...

"Hey baby!" I hear behind me, I turn. The preacher has fled-and everyone is preoccupied with fighting...

"HELP!" I scream, then-I see one last figure enter through the door.

I find a pair of the most beautiful eyes upon mine, and try to run through the crowd to MY Rocky! He's pushing past the others, who have stopped... Everything moves in slow motion.

Then I hear a gun go off, and Rocky falls-blood rushing from a FATAL wound!

"ROOOCCCKKKKYYYY!" I scream, crying out. I whirl to find Mike holding the just-fired gun.

I SCREAM hideously, and pounce. My fists go flying, and the gun is knocked aside. In my frenzy, I find that I'm actually doing some damage-maybe it's fear, or love driving me... either way, I'm packing a PUNCH!

I see blood, and feel sick. I hear a man's voice cry: "THIS IS THE POLICE-EVERYONE DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND STAND DOWN!"

I jump off of him, and run over to the doorway where Rocky lies. A team of medics rushes in and tears stream down my face.

"Will he live?" I choke out, and one medic laughs.

"It almost hit a fatal spot... but thankfully he slowed it down with his arm... He'll need some stitches-but nothing major. You can even have a word with him before we have to head back to the hospital." She informs me, smiling. "He's one lucky boy."

I watch his eyelashes flutter open-"Hey Kira!" I grin,

"Hey yourself-you know, you almost got yourself killed for me?"

"Oh... did I now? Does this mean I get a kiss?"

I laugh, and lightly kiss his nose.

"That's not what I meant..." he says, and pulls me into the BEST KISS OF MY LIFE!

It's slow, and electricity passes between us. I know WHO I want to spend the REST OF MY LIFE WITH!

"When this is all over..." he says, after we stop. I giggle.

"Yes?"

"I love you Kira, and being without you showed me just how much I NEED YOU! Will you marry me?"

I hear awes, and glance around at the gang. They smile, and hug each other. I laugh, and get out a "yes" before the medics insist they take him away.

I grin, and watch them leave. Then receive hugs from EVERYONE! I glare at the retreating form of Mike into the police car. He won't be getting out of jail in this life-time anyways.

I'm happier than words can say; this day I thought I would die-or live my life with a monster... Instead, I've been proposed to by my true love, who saved my life! It's the MOST ROMANTIC THING EVER! It just took a little kidnapping to get it done!

**Author's Note: Well my friends, looks like we've reached the end... Now it's time for the happy ending round up! :( Thank you for being with us on this journey. I hope you LOVED this chapter as much as I did! :D**


	20. BONUS!

**Disclaimer: Who thought this story was over? psh. You think I'd end there XD Nopez, I have a couple BONUS chapters for those of you not satisfied enough with the current "ending". I still own nothing, but I thought I'd give those of you nice enough to read my story a little extra for being sooo sweet :D**

**Hope's Perspective:**

A gown of satin floats around me, the color of the sea foaming. It's bright blue, with a hint of greens and darker blues-gorgeous and perfect for a beach-side wedding. I've even acquired a tan just for this day. I look inside the mirror to inspect myself.

A flower, white with pink hues, rests daintily in my brown-recently highlighted-hair. A simple pearl necklace lies around my throat, a gift from Ross. I also bought a matching bracelet for the ceremony. A pair of white (with tiny crystals) sandals sit beside the bed-ready to be placed on my feet. I adjust the cat eye, shades of gold and brown, a bit and apply the last bit of red lip-gloss.

"Perfect!" I sigh, then turn around to see the TRUE perfection before me.

There stands the most beautiful bride-wearing a gown of white with accented turquoise embroidery throughout the gown. There are even a few light green and blue gems along the bodice. On her shining long, blonde curls-rests a crown of silver lace veil with a small gem to hold it in place. Her eyes shine with tears, and her make-up is flawless.

The grin upon her face seems to light the room and her rosy cheeks shine with excitement. It's been 2 years since the kidnapping, and the day Rocky asked Kira to marry him! At first, she was overjoyed at the idea to get married soon... But they realized that it would be best to wait.

I was still (amazingly) dating Ross, and he had gotten even handsomer than ever. He even looked good with a goatee and side-burns... But don't inform him, because I like a SMOOTH operator. His hair is now a light brownish blonde and it's the same hair-cut as always.

Kira squeals, looking at her reflection in the glass.

"I thought this day would NEVER come soon enough!" she exclaims, holding a hand to her face.

I laugh, and join her in a merry dance around the room.

"Hey girls, excited much?" asks Elizabeth, walking into the room.

She wears a full-length gown of turquoise and has a blue gem clip in her braided up-do. She grins, twirling around and then shows off her silver high-heels. We choose these two gowns to reflect our different personalities. Kira had decided we BOTH were her maids of honor, and the other bride's maids included: Alex, Rydel and her half-sister Megan: They would wear a long, a-line blue gown for the ceremony.

Elizabeth was (like me) still dating Riker and was totally content. A dazzling emerald ring flashed on her finger, reminding us of her recent engagement.

**_Flashback_****- **_Several nights ago, Riker had taken Elizabeth on a midnight swim to the beach... During this, we set up cameras, and a sound system. They danced on the beach to the song Riker and Elizabeth had written entitled: "Loving You-is Beautiful!"_

_"Loving you is beautiful... It makes my heart sing. Loving you is like a rainbow, but it doesn't need to rain! Loving you, makes my world-a better place! Loving you, is better. Through thick and thin, any weather. Loving you-is beautiful!"_

_then we all came and sang "Here comes Forever" and totally surprised her. She started crying, and Riker got down on one knee._

_"Elizabeth, you are my life-my love-my happiness. And nothing could make me happier than knowing that you'll continue to be by my side, forever. Will you marry me?" _

_Elizabeth gasped, then jumped up and down shouting: "YES! YES! YES!" Kira, Rydel, Alex and I giggled. And watched a slow, romantic kiss pass between Riker and Elizabeth. awe. _

**_End of flashback._**

So, now Elizabeth was engaged-it was Kira's wedding day... Alex had been dating this guy named Kyle for about a year now, and Ryland was... well Ryland. Rydel and Ratliff had been on and off for awhile. But finally, last year, they married in a small chapel in France with only close family and friends.

Alex and Rydel rushed in, looking beautiful in their blue gowns.

"HEY! PICTURE TIME!" said Ratliff, giving a quick peck on the cheek to his wife.

We all rushed outside after him and posed in front of a gorgeous beach. The ceremony would be held right at sunset. We were all so happy, and excited... Then Ross ran up, swooped me up in his arms, and spun me around.

"HEY!" he said, pulling me close.

"HEY YOURSELF!" I replied, laughing.

We headed down to the ceremony space, making sure everything was in order. I saw Riker and Elizabeth together, practicing their dancing. It was so cute. Rocky had been FORBIDDEN to see Kira until the ceremony, so we hid right before it was time to begin.

Kira shook nervously, and we (the girls) stood in our line, waiting for the music.

"I...I'm not sure about this..." she said, looking at her toes.

"You love Rocky, you've been dreaming of this day FOREVER! It's only natural for a bride to have second thoughts... But remember-is it fear talking or your heart? If your heart says 'I love HIM!' Then that's what you need to do, get out there and get MARRIED!" Alex said, giving another one of her amazing pep talks.

Kira grinned, hugging each of us.

"Thanks-I would never had gotten here without you guys..." she bite her lip, in memory of the past. Those horrible day or so locked up by a maniac who wanted to marry her... (shudder)

We all thought about those memories, both the bad and the good. I remembered how it had all begun-accidently ending up BACKSTAGE at an R5 concert, being mistook for the backup singer, singing with the band, Ross's call, meeting Kira, Elizabeth coming... so much had happened since then. But I would never forget that day-not EVER!

Kira was soon wed, and we danced the night away. I personally danced it with Ross, who tenderly held me in his arms. We watched the happy couple dance, and I shed many a tear. Rocky even sang a duet with his new bride, and we cheered like crazy.

Elizabeth, Riker, Ross and I sang a song about new life, new love and the hope it brings. Everyone clapped, and I grinned. Not only was R5 more popular than ever, but even us four (Alex, Elizabeth, Kira and I) got some recognition. Elizabeth had just released her second album, already on it's way to number 1.

Ross and I had been in a film together called: "Forever and Ever" a love story about a girl afraid to love, and a boy who once was a player-and how they find hope, help, love and happiness with the other.

Basically, a LOT was going on! And I never wanted this night to end-I never ever wanted it to end! I wanted to live in this moment, forever!

**Author's Note: daw, ok. Maybe now I'm done ;) or am I?**


	21. The End :(

**Disclaimer: hehehehe. Can't help it-one more chapter. :D OWN NOTHING :P but I do own my own joy of writing :D Alright, this isn't a perspective this time-so yeah. It's more like a narration. **

So, that is our tale. Of a girl named Hope, who accidently met R5. She feel in love, with Ross Lynch-and would one day be his bride. Hope became a famous actress, and occasionally would sing on R5's newer albums.

R5 was more famous than ever, and Ratliff and Rydel started a reality show about their life as a married couple. It was extremely popular. Riker continued to write songs, all about his beautiful wife Elizabeth who he adored.

Elizabeth became a famous singer, and wrote many a song with her wonderful husband! She will end up retiring in her late 40's, along with Riker, and visits England frequently.

Kira and Rocky (who ended up quitting R5, and a new friend named Ron took his place.) live in a lovely mansion located in a small island in the Caribbean. They enjoy surfing, singing and take long, romantic walks on the beach when their one and only child is in bed.

Alex hasn't married yet, but don't give up hope! She is in a steady relationship with a guy named Henry and they've been talking about a wedding recently. Though she never was a singer or actor, she does own a line of clothing stores that now are all across America.

So, that's what happened-that's how it turned out! This is how our merry tale ends... I wish, my friends, I had more-but sadly, it is not to be written. Their tale, may indeed, have more. But if there is, I know not of it. This is the end of my part in the tale-but YOU can make up the rest!

Enjoy the time we've "spent" together, writing/reviewing this tale. I know it wasn't the greatest of all-but you took the time to read it! Well, dear reader, WELL DONE! You have accomplished a MIGHTY task. I hope, in the future, you will continue reading my works of fiction and remember to...

"Keep on dreaming! Never stop Believing! Hope for today, and dream of tomorrow! Dreams can truly come true... But only if you LET them!" 3

THE END!

**Author's Note: Thank you, for reading! I hope you will continue-and check out my other stories... Well actually I only have one, for now. But I will be working on another soon! Thanks again, sincerely**

**Your Author! :D**


End file.
